


On time

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dogs, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Police, Yee Haw, bork, i am alive, we are alive, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: Gavin Reed, an angry detective who just got a new partner. An android, as if one plastic prick wasn't enough...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> another one bois, imma try to keep this going, but its fresh and im excited to see where it takes us!

An alarm buzzed loudly. Gavin groaned, the last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. He pulled his arm out from under his covered and smacked his hand around on his night stand, attempting to turn off the alarm. A click and the buzzing stopped. Gavin sighed and readjusted underneath his blankets, drifting back off to sleep.

 

Another buzz, but not an alarm, a text. “I can’t get one pheckin minute of sleep.” he said, rather annoyed. It was just another day that would be shit. Another day where he would go to work, do nothing and come home and drink till he fell asleep. Gavin pushed the covers off his face, sitting up and grabbing his phone. He turned it on and read the text he was just sent.

 

_ Need you in  _ **_on time_ ** _ today, we just had a murder and Hank isn’t in today _

 

Gavin rolled out of bed. Of course Hank wasn’t in. Which was weird because Hank was always late too, so why didn’t they call Hank and his tin can in. Gavin cursed to himself and got dressed. He walked out into the kitchen and fed his cat, Newt. Newt was the only thing that made Gavin smile. A small brown tabby that he adopted a few years ago. Gavin left his apartment and headed to the station.

 

Gavin walked into the office, still half awake. He walked into the break room and began to make coffee. Connor walked into the break room. “Good morning, Detective.” the android said. Gavin didn’t even bother with a rude comment back, he just grunted and grabbed his coffee, which was steaming and smelled pleasant. “Are you alright, Detective? You seem a bit more off than your default mood.”

 

“Leave me alone tin can.” he growled. He walked out of the break room and over to Fowler’s office. 

 

“Just the man I wanted to see.” He said, looking over at Gavin.

 

“Where is this murder at, huh?”

 

“There is no murder. I couldn’t get you to come in if it wasn’t urgent.”

 

“Great, so I came in for pheckin nothin? I’m goin back to bed-” “Walk out that door and you’re fired, Reed.” Fowler said, giving him a stern look. 

 

“Fine. So what do you want then?”

 

“So as you know androids were given human rights.”   


“I already hate where you’re going with this.” Reed grumbled.

 

“Stop talking over me, I have shit to do, unlike you.”   


“I do work!” he said defensively.

 

“Sitting on your phone, or taking a nap at your desk is  _ not _ what I am paying you to do, Gavin.” Gavin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, coffee still warm in his hand. “As your boss I need you to understand and  _ get along _ with androids. I can’t have my best detective be any more of a douche than he already is.”

 

“Dare I ask what you’re gonna make me do.”

 

“Cyberlife, in its closing, has given us a gift. The last model they finished before the revolution, and since they’re out of business now, in terms of creating new androids, they needed to get rid of some of their models.” An android that shared a strong, almost uncanny resemblance walked into the office. A few differences were the white coat instead of the normal grey three piece suit, a turtle neck shirt, and it was much taller. “I’d like to introduce you to RK900, our newest detective, and more importantly, your newest partner.”

 

“Fowler, listen, I know we’ve had our disagreements… but a partner, an  _ android _ nonetheless. I can do my job fine on my own, thanks.

 

“This isn’t a choice. It’s happening, and that’s the end of it.” Fowler reached over his desk and pressed the intercom. “Connor come to my office.” 

 

“What do you need the other plastic-”   


“He’s Rk900’s brother, they are the same model, besides, Connor needs to deviate him. I don’t want any tricks from Cyberlife.” There was a tap at the glass door. “Come in.” The glass door swung open and Connor stepped in, adjusting his tie.

 

“What do you need, Captain?”

 

“Connor, this is you predecessor-”

 

“Nines!” Connor exclaimed, walking over to the larger android. He reached his hand out, revealing the whiter plastic rather than skin and touched it. The androids eyes shifted suddenly. It looked down towards Connor.

 

“Hello, Connor.” The android stated

 

“Nines, this is Detective Reed, you are to protect him at all costs. You are his partner.” The android nodded.

 

“Very well.” The android stepped toward Gavin, making him glare upwards as it got closer. He reached out a hand in Gavin’s direction. “Detective, I am RK900, My name is Richard, but my friends call me Nines.”

 

“Friends, you literally just deviated-”   


“I am his friend, Detective.” Connor said, interjecting.

 

“Well-”

 

“Gavin I want nothing but good news, is that clear? If you damage him or let this impact you or your work in any way, the consequences will be drastic. Am I clear?” 

 

“Yea… sure.” Gavin groaned. He should’ve just stayed in bed. 

 

“You’re dismissed.” The three began to walk out of the office. “Not you Connor I need to speak to you.” 

 

“Of course, Captain.” he said turning around and sitting in a chair. Gavin opened the door and walked out, not bothering to hold it open for the android. He wasn’t pleased… no. He wasn’t the slightest bit happy with this new “arrangement” that Fowler thought was a good idea. Gavin worked best alone, he out of everyone in this damn establishment should know that.

 

“You currently have 19 files pending to be filled out, shall we-”

 

“I know dipshit, let me do my fucking job and stay out of my way.” He growled, sipping his coffee.

 

“Detective, if we are going to get along I suggest strongly that you let me help you.”

 

“Fine whatever, just don’t fuck anything up.”

 

“I would not plan on it, Detective.” God, was this going to be a long fucking day.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry boi Gavin is sick of getting harassed in his work environment. I'm reporting u to HR bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two. I got so much motivation for this yall… we'll see how long it lasts haha

Gavin sat at his desk. He could feel an occasional glance from the android every now and again.  _ How long is it gonna be with me? I pheckin hate androids, Fowler knows that. _

  
  


“You seem to be upset by my presence, Detective. IS there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

 

“Leave me the fuck alone.” he snapped back. The android lowered its head and continued sorting through files. Gavin looked at the clock, it wasn’t even noon yet. He sighed and stood up from his desk.

 

“Where are you going, Detective? It is not time for a break for at least another three hours. If I am not mistaken there is still much work we need to accomplish in that time.”

 

“I’m going to get more coffee, and stop with all the damn questions it’s annoying as hell.”

 

“I can get you your coffee, Detective.” The android said, rather fast.

 

“Whatever the fuck keeps you quiet…” The android stood up and neatly pushed in its chair, heading towards the breakroom. Gavin smirked, at least the plastic prick was good for one thing; fetching coffee. Gavin sat back down at his desk and began reading some files on a few murders he was convinced were linked together. Some random douche who kept running around the city killing random androids. 

There was a lot of hate from people, not all of them. When androids finally were finally seen as people and given human rights, not everyone was immediately on board with it. Gavin- well Gavin didn’t like androids, and certainly not working with them, but he wasn’t gonna murder them. He definitely was going to stop another murder from happening. As many as he could at least… People were scared that androids would begin another kind of revolt, a different kind of revolution, overthrowing humans as a whole and taking over. Out of the corner of his eye, Gavin saw the android walking up with coffee in its hand.

 

“Your coffee, Detective.” Gavin didn’t even acknowledge its presence, he picked up the coffee and drank some while he continued to work. The android returned to its side of the desk and kept working on going through older files Gavin had tossed to the side or forgotten about. All of the sudden Gavin felt a jerk on his chair.

 

“Didn’t know you liked androids all the sudden, Gavin?” said a familiar female voice. Gavin rolled his eyes, and spun around in his chair.

 

“Fuck off, Tina. Wasn’t my damn choice anyways..”

 

“Always hostile with you.” she joked. (Though it’s also true) “So what's his name?” she asked.

 

“I am RK900. You can call me Richard, my friends call me Nines.” it stated, rather monotone.

 

“Well, Nines, make sure you teach Gavin here a lesson.” Tina laughed. Gavin glared at his co-worker.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“What lesson should I teach him?” the android asked, slightly tilting his head. “Astronomy, Biology-” This just made Tina laugh more.

 

“It was a joke, Nines.” she said collecting herself, wiping a tear from her eye.

 

“Are you done antagonizing me, or will you fuck off and let me get back to work?” he snarled. Gavin was already having a bad day, and she really wasn’t helping. Tina’s smile faded.

 

“Stop being a dick and take a fucking joke.” she said, unhappily. “Bye Nines.” she said walking away, throwing a hand up behind her.

 

“Goodbye, Tina.” The android face moved from Tina walking away, to Gavin. “She seems to be nice, are you friends?”

 

“More like someone else to deal with. We work together, and that's  it .” 

 

“I see.” the android said, nodding. It returned to its paperwork, as did Gavin. Gavin took another sip of his coffee, looking at the six murders. If he could just, understand- “Detective, the paperwork is complete. Shall i start on organizing-”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever I don’t care.” he said waving the robot off. He stared at his computer. Finally something appeared that he hadn’t noticed before. On each security camera, the footage showed a pattern. The murder was, leaving an unintentional clue. For just a fraction of a second his bag was on screen. It was a rather unique bag, and it probably wasn’t something he had been thinking about while he brutally stabbed his victim. With that information, Gavin knew that he could have officers patrol that area undercover and catch him. He sent the information over to Captain Fowler, and headed over to his office. He knocked on the glass door.

 

“You can come in.” Gavin pushed open the door.

 

“I know how we can catch our killer.” Gavin said.

 

“Which one, Reed. There are a few of those.”

 

“The big one, killed seven androids around the same spot, but we didn’t have anything to help identify the murderer, besides that he is a guy.”

 

“Oh.” Fowler said, almost impressed. “Nice work, Reed.”

 

“I sent you over everything. We just need a few officers to patrol that area, I’m pretty sure you could point an ugly bag like that out a mile away.”

 

“I’ll have it done, thanks Reed.” Gavin nodded and headed back towards the door. “Reed.”

 

“What?

 

“You haven’t done anything to-”

 

“No.” Gavin pushed open the door, and stepped out of the office. Now he was mad again. He solved another case and instead he is reminded of the tin can at his desk. He walked back to his desk and sat back down, rubbing his temples. Gavin saw the android glance up at him, it was obvious that was it analyzing Gavin. He saw its LED flash from blue to yellow, then red. It steadied for a moment and flashed back to yellow. The android’s head shot down back to the files it was organizing.

 

Gavin didn’t bother addressing this, instead he kicked his feet up on his desk and went on his phone. 

  
  
  


Gavin felt a tap on his shoulder. “Detective, it is time for your break. I suggest you eat something, as your calorie intake for today has only been coffee.” Gavin opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Not that he really cared. Gavin put his phone in his pocket, which had been placed on his desk. This confused Gavin, he could’ve sworn he fell asleep with it in his hand. He stretched and proceeded to stand up, heading towards the breakroom. 

 

Gavin heated up some food and sat down to eat. Hank walked in with Connor. They were laughing about something, well, Hank more than Connor. Connor had a smile on his face. Gavin gave an annoyed look and continued to eat his food while looking on his phone. What Gavin hadn’t realized is that RK900 had been standing behind him the whole time. Hank paused when he spotted him. “I’m not fuckin drunk right now am I?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“There’s two of you.” Connor laughed slightly.

 

“Hank this is my brother, Nines. He’s Detective Reed’s new partner.” Gavin perked up, and turned around to see the android looming over him.

 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING BEHIND ME? THAT’S PHECKIN WEIRD.” Gavin yelled.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Detective.” it stated. Hank chuckled.

 

“You’re gonna have to get over the whole ‘I hate androids thing’ Reed.” Hank said, brewing some coffee. Gavin glared at everyone in the break room.

 

“Not fuckin’ happening old man.” He sneered.

 

“Watch your damn mouth.” The lieutenant threatened. Gavin waved him off, standing up and walking away.

 

“Whatever.” Hank rolled his eyes, and Connor frowned. RK900 merely stood there.

 

“He’ll warm up eventually.” Connor said, trying to support his brother.

 

“He’s a douche, it ain’t gonna be easy.” sighed Hank. Nines stood there, with his head slightly lowered.

 

“It is alright. I  _ always _ accomplish my task. I can handle an over-emotional man-child.” Hank laughed.

 

“Good luck with that one, kid.” RK900 left and went back to Gavin’s desk. 

 

Gavin sat at his desk as the android returned. It sat down, after a quick glance at him and began to work. Gavin did as well. It was always paperwork with this job. Crime didn’t happen as much anymore, and when it did Hank and Connor went to investigate while Gavin was left at the station, bored.

 

A few hours later, the android spoke once more. “I have sorted through and organized your desk, Detective.” 

 

“Thanks.” Gavin said, without even realizing who he was speaking to. He was half paying attention to what was going on around him, more focused on his phone than anything. He felt eyes on him again.

 

“...You are welcome.” Gavin sat up, a slight red hue beginning to fill his cheeks. 

 

“I- fuck you!” Gavin said annoyed. “I’m sick of this fuckin BS.” he said to himself. Gavin looked at the clock.  **5:13 pm** Good enough to go home. Gavin stood up and began to head towards the door. Fowler had stepped out of his office and was talking to an officer as Gavin walked up to the door. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home. I finished my work.”

 

“Sorry, let me rephrase that. Where are you going without Richard?”

 

“Who?” Gavin asked, only to realize he meant the android. “What the fuck do you mean.”

 

“Reed where the hell would he stay?”

 

“Here?! I don’t pheckin know, ain’t my problem. I’m not a babysitter.” He threw his hands up.

 

“I never said you were. However, he is your partner and for you to get along he goes and lives with you.”

 

“Fine.” Gavin said.  _ Wait, why the fuck did I agree to this. I don’t have to… Fuck it, too late to back out now. Fowler’s already pissed. I fuckin hate this job sometimes…  _ As if it was called, the android came walking up next to Gavin.

 

“I am ready to leave whenever you are, Detective.”

 

“Lets go tin can.”

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, isn't a big fan of sharing his home with a plastic prick. Especially not one that looks like Connor.
> 
> In this chapter we get to go into the mind of RK900 for awhile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH Siduhaifh ishfdijh I GOT ALL THE INSPERTAION
> 
> this is nice :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Gavin walked to his car, the android close behind. It seemed to not walk too close to him, which Gavin was more than happy about. The farther that thing was from him, the better. He unlocked his car and climbed inside, starting the ignition. The passenger side door opened and the android climbed inside as well. “Sorry if my presence is the cause of your… unhappiness.” the android said.

 

“It is, actually.” Gavin said annoyed. The android’s LED flashed to red and it became quiet. Gavin pulled out of his parking spot and proceeded to head to his apartment.

  
  
  


Gavin unlocked his apartment door, leaving it open as he walked inside for the android to come in. He hoped that it would leave him alone. Gavin just wanted to be left alone, not bothered and harrased with questions and judgement. The android stepped into his apartment and closed the door behind it. The android took off its shoes and left them next to the door. Gavin didn’t bother, instead he went to a cabinet above his fridge and grabbed the bottle of rum. He didn’t bother grabbing a glass, he didn’t need one anyways. He took the bottle and went over to the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV to something he didn’t really care about. Some True Crime show he had already seen back when he was a kid. Gavin went on his phone as he drank his rum. The white coat of the android caught his attention. “What the fuck are you doin?” Gavin asked.

 

“Analyzing. You were a track runner once?” 

 

“Yeah, stop going through my shit, tin can.” he growled, turning back to his phone and rum.

 

“My apologies, Detective.” the android said, sitting down. Gavin grunted and continued to scroll through social media on his phone. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


About half a bottle of rum later, Gavin had fallen asleep.

 

Nines looked at his new partner with the utmost admiration. Nines had done a lot of background checks and such on Gavin. He was a very respectable man, minus the attitude he had. He was good at what he did, and Nines liked that. Hard Working people were efficient. Efficiency was what accomplished missions. 

 

Nines looked at his internal clock.  **7: 45 PM.** _ The Detective will want to eat when he awakes. It is my mission to protect Detective Reed at all costs, and part of that is making sure he is healthy and fit.  _ Nines went over to Gavin and carefully grabbed his phone and the bottle of rum from his hand. He plugged his phone in and put away the rum. He opened the fridge to see what he could cook. There wasn’t much, mostly half empty takeout boxes and alcohol.

 

_ I will need to go to the store to pick up sustainable calories for the Detective.  _

 

Richard made a list in his head of things he should pick up. He grabbed some noodles from the pantry and heated up some boiling water. He made a garlic sauce from some butter, heavy cream and an assortment of spices. He used some chicken from one of the takeout boxes and threw it in with the noodles. He also used some assorted vegetables too. 

 

It was not ideal, but it would have to do. Nines plated the dish and filled a glass of water and grabbed some painkillers. Nines went through his database on the after effects of half a bottle of rum. This should help with the hangover the Detective would experience once Nines woke him up. He also figured the hatred toward him would increase. It was clear that his presence was unwanted by the Detective, but it was an added challenge for Nines to make the Detective like him. If that meant doing things the hard way, then so be it.

 

Richard walked over to the Detective, who still slept on the couch. He set down the food, water, and medicine on the coffee table and proceeded to wake the Detective up. “Wake up, Detective.” Nines said.

 

* * *

  
  


Gavin opened his eyes. He rubbed them, then grabbed his head in pain.  _ Fuck, how much did I drink.  _ He looked up to see the android standing in front of him. “I made you dinner. I also have put painkillers on the coffee table, for your hangover.” the android took a few steps back. Gavin looked at him, then the coffee table. He grabbed the medicine and took it. He looked at the plate of food, it actually smelled pretty good, oddly enough. Better than the things he ate at least.

 

“T-thanks.” Gavin said, fairly quiet as his head was pounding. Gavin wasn’t really sure what to think about the android now. He made him dinner. That was weird… It wasn’t something he was extremely focused on, however. He picked up the plate and began to eat. It was good, the best food he had eaten in who knows how long. 

 

Gavin finished eating and set the plate down the coffee table, which was quickly picked up by the android. He watched the tall robot walk over to the sink and wash the dishes. Gavin chuckled slightly. The tin can was fucking washing the dishes. “I thought you were a detective android, not a pheckin household one.”

 

“I am not. My mission is to protect you, that includes on a physical  _ and  _ mental state. A clean home, and the proper calorie intake is included in my mission, if it is needed.” 

 

“I don’t need you to babysit me, asshole.” Gavin shot back. The android nodded.

 

“My apologies, Detective. I did not intend to upset you.” Gavin glarred towards the android. Not that this did any good, as it was still facing the sink washing dishes. Gavin grunted and slowly stood up from the couch. He walked down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, he glanced in the mirror at the scar that laid across the bridge of his nose. Then the rest of his face. He looked tired. No, he looked drained. Lifeless. Kinda like a zombie. Gavin sighed and rubbed his face. He undressed and stepped into the shower.

 

* * *

  
  


Nines finished the dishes. He heard the shower running and piecing together that the Detective had gotten up and went down the hallway he figured he was in the shower. Richard saw this as an opportunity to tidy up the house. 

 

He began by reorganizing all the cabinets, and going through all the food and throwing out anything that was bad or expired. (This also included medicine)

He then wiped down the cabinets and countertops, the coffee table, the TV and some bookshelves. Then he dusted and vacuumed. He washed the windows too. This took around 30 minutes to complete. Nines was fast and precise.

 

He just hoped this would ease the Detectives mood a bit. He went down the hallway and continued to clean, while making a list in his head of things he would need to purchase at the grocery store. He started laundry, which was in desperate need of being done. He swept the floors and folded some clothes, and put them away. Nines observed the entire apartment as he was cleaning and creating a list. Decor wise it was… lacking, to say the least. 

 

The walls were a bland tan color, and the carpet was a dark navy blue. The bookshelves, cabinets, coffee table, and countertops were a brown pine color. The couch was black and there was a small TV mounted on the wall. Down the narrow hallway was a laundry room, a closet with medicine, soaps, and towels. Past that was the bathroom and at the end of the hall was the Detective’s bedroom. Nines had made the bed.

 

All of the sudden, Nines heard a small meow. A tiny cat was peeking out from behind the laundry room door. Richard had thought there might have been a feline, suggesting from the cat hair, toys and expired food that he had found, but he had yet to see one. It was… cute.  _ That’s new. _ Richard thought.  _ An emotion.  _ Nines crouched down and slowly reached his hand out to the cat. His background information was filling in with everything about cats. How to approach, breeds, feeding, care, etc. The small tabby came up to his hand and sniffed it. Nines wasn’t sure how it would react to an android. The cat purred and rubbed its head against his hand. Nines analyzed the cat. 

 

_ Newt, A short haired tabby cat, about 3 years old. The Detective picked it up from a rescue around a year ago.  _ Medical information about vaccines appeared in his vision. 

 

Nines blinked it away and pet the small cat. He stood up and went behind the door to find a closet without the door on. Instead a cat tree was there with food and water bowls, along with some toys. Both bowls were empty, so Nines filled the water bowl. 

 

“Sorry Newt, dinner is going to be a bit behind schedule tonight.” he said petting the cat which had jumped back onto the cat tree to drink the water.

 

At this point it had been an hour and 7 minutes since the Detective had been in the shower. Nines internal clock read  **9:24 PM.** _ The Detective needs to head to bed soon to be ready for work in the morning. _ The shower shut off.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Gavin stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off, shaved and got dressed in some sweatpants and a random t-shirt. He hung his towel up and opened the door. Steam slowly flowed out of the bathroom. Gavin gave a small sigh. He looked at his watch.  **9:32 PM.** He looked down at the floor. It had been vacuumed. “What the fuc- tin can did you clean my fucking house?” Gavin said, almost annoyed again, but more surprised than anything. “Hey tin can?” Gavin questioned walking into the living room. “Where are-” there was a note taped to the door, in perfect handwriting.

 

_ “Detective, _

__ _ I have run to the store to buy some things that you require around the house. Do not worry, I have money and did not take any of yours. Also I tidied around the apartment, I hope this does not upset you in any way.”  _

__ _ -Nines _

 

Gavin crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. He had to give it to the android, the place was damn clean. It didn’t smell like rotting food and alcohol for once. Gavin left the door unlocked, it didn’t settle well with him but the damn android had to get in somehow, and Gavin knew it didn’t take a key when it left.

 

Gavin grabbed his phone of the counter, it was plugged in. He didn’t remember plugging it in… as a matter of fact he was damn sure he had fallen asleep with it on the couch, with the rum too. He walked over to his liquor cabinet. It was empty. “Okay now what the fuck, you come into my life, make me dinner and clean my house. But you take my phecking alcohol! Bloody fuckin hell!” Gavin slammed the cabinet shut. Newt meowed. “Sorry girl, didn’t mean to scare you.” he said calmly, reaching down and picking up the cat. 

 

He pet the cat and walked back to his room, putting her down on the bed. He put his phone on the nightstand and turned the light out, crawling under the covers and closing his eyes. He felt Newt lay down next to him. Gavin soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
  


**11:33 PM.**

 

Nines carefully opened the apartment door, carrying a bunch of groceries. He was glad to be an android, or holding that much stuff would have been an impossible task. He was grateful that the Detective had left the door unlocked. He put down the groceries and closed the front door. A small meow alerted Nines. Newt. He reached down and pet the cat. “Dinner is here, and not expired. It should give you the proper nutrition.” Nines said, reaffirming the cat. 

 

He put away the groceries, and grabbed a small scoop. He opened the bag of cat food quietly and did a algorithm to determine the proper amount of food for the cat. 1 1/9 a cup. Richard poured the food into the bowl and replaced the water. He put the cat food away and turned off the lights, and locked the door. He went down the hallway to the Detectives bedroom. The door was cracked enough for Newt. The Detective was asleep, and had been for about and hour and a half. 

 

Nines walked back down the hallway into the living room and set an internal alarm for 8 AM. He sat on the floor, against the wall in between a bookshelf and the couch. Right above him was a window. Nines closed his eyes.

 

System Analysis Starting:

RK900 - #313 248 317 - 87

System 1- stable

System D4- stable

System 8B- stable

System 53- stable

System 11- stable

System 3008- stable

System A- stable

System 9- stable

Processing…

System Analysis complete

All systems function normally. 

 

Software Analysis:

Software up to date.

Sleep mode activated:

Confirm alarm for 8 AM?

_ Yes _

__ Alarm activated.

Sleep mode engaged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines is only soft 4 cats fight me


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines first case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit of a longer one you guys so buckle up!

**A few days later**

Gavin sat at his desk, tapping a pen on the side. He was bored. Bored because there wasn’t a whole lot to do. The android was taking care of most of that. Runnin around doing the shit Gavin didn’t wanna do. At least he thought he didn’t, but now he was bored and even filing a stupid report seemed fun at the moment. Gavin’s phone rung on his desk. “Detective Reed.”

 

“I got a case for you, I’m sending over the address.” Fowler said.

 

“I’m on my way now.” Gavin put down the phone. He stood up and motioned at the android. “Lets go asshole, we got a murder.” The android seemed to perk up from what it was doing, excitedly.

 

“Right away, Detective.” the android stood up and followed closely behind Gavin. Gavin went outside and turned on his car, The android climbed into the car and buckled in. Gavin flicked his lights on and sped off towards the address Fowler gave him.

 

The two arrived at the scene. Gavin stepped over the police tape and walked over to an officer who was already on scene. “What do we know?” Gavin asked.

 

“Not much, we just got here a few minutes ago, just enough to set the tape up.” Chris said, directing to the holographic police tape. 

 

“I’ll head inside.” Gavin said, already walking towards the house.

 

“Careful, it’s a bit of a mess in there.” Gavin gave a thumbs up as he opened the door to the abandoned house. He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder.

“Wait!” The android said panicked.

 

“What the fuck?” Gavin snapped turning around angrily.

 

“L-Let me go first… for your safety. It could be dangerous.” Gavin threw his hands up.

 

“Fucking- fine.” Gavin wasn’t in the mood to argue with the android, he just wanted to do what he did best. Be a detective. The android stepped in front of Gavin and opened the door completely. It stopped for a minute before moving forward. 

 

Gavin stepped into the house. A body of an android laid against a wall, it had a knife in its head. RK900 stepped over and put his finger down to the Thirium that had pooled onto the floor. “What the pheck are you doing? That’s disgusting!” The android turned his head with his finger against its lips.

 

“Analyzing the data, Detective. Model JX200, stabbed twice, once in the head and another in the skull. It was also shot on the left side of the head.”

 

Gavin made a mental note, and walked up to the dead android.

 

“Alright smartass, what else?” The android scanned the room.

 

“There are a trace of footprints that lead up the stairs.” It stated, pointing to the staircase the spiraled up to the second floor. 

 

“Huh, alright.” Gavin said, climbing up the steps.

 

“Wait, Detective!” Gavin waved him off.

 

“I’ve got this, plastic.” he said, carefully walking up the steps. 

 

“Detective-” the android whispered.

 

“What?” Gavin snapped, turning his head to look at RK900. There was a man standing at the bottom of the steps, holding a knife against the androids throat, he saw it pressing against its skin. A gun was pointed towards Gavin. “Put the knife down asshole, you’re only gonna make this worse on yourself.”

 

“I heard the way you talk to it. You and me, we’re the same. Don’t like androidsssss.” he said, slurring his words. 

 

“We are not the same, just because I don’t like them, doesn’t mean I hate them. I don’t go around fuckin murdering them.” 

 

“No no no, you are like me. Denial is just an interference.”

 

“Put the knife down.” Gavin said, slowly reaching for his gun. 

 

“No. It will get what it deserves, to die.” The man pulled his arm back to stab the android, and was meant by an elbow to the sternum. Nines knocked the gun out of his hand, and reached for the knife. It was stabbed in the arm by the man. Gavin ran down the steps and pulled his gun. The man took off.

 

“I’ll get him, Detective!” The android said, running after the man who had now ran up the steps. 

 

“W-What? No! Dumbass!” Gavin yelled as the android ran past him, bounding up the stairs.

 

“You have nowhere to go, just come with me. This has no need to go any further.” A window smashed as Gavin ran up the steps. “Stop!”

 

Gavin got to the room where the window had been smashed, and he could see the android chasing the man. Gavin ran out the window, and jumped onto the next roof, hopping from roof to roof. Gavin watched the man and Nines disappear from a roof. Gavin jumped carefully off a roof and ran through the neighborhood till he found the android walking with the man in handcuffs. 

 

“Holy shit.” Gavin said, catching his breath. The android had a few stab wounds. One in its arm, another on its chest, and the last one on his face. It also had a small cut on his neck from where the knife had been pressed. Thirium ran down his face, and stained its white coat. 

 

“I got him, Detective.” it said, pushing the man forward. 

 

“Are you okay? I told you to pheckin wait! You’re supposed to listen to me, you could have died!” Gavin yelled. The androids LED flicked from yellow to blue.

 

“I was just doing my job, Detective.” it said quietly. 

 

“Sorry… You can't just-” Cop cars rolled in from both streets. Chris got out of his car and walked over to the man. 

 

“You’re under arrest for the murder of three androids.” he stated, directing the man to the car. 

 

“Just like me.” the man said as he walked passed Gavin. Gavin shivered.

 

“Detective, we should return to the crime scene to gather the rest of the evidence.”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Gavin began to walk back to the house, this time Nines walked next to him. 

 

“Are you alright, Detective? You seem-”

 

“I’m fine.” Gavin snapped back. He saw Nines light flash between yellow and red.

 

_ Just like me~ _

 

The man’s words seemed to echo in his head. Gavin tried to shake it off. He rubbed his eyes and stepped into the house. The android walked up the steps to observe the other rooms. Gavin walked through the main floor. In the kitchen, was a pot on the stove, a can of empty soup next to it. The pot had food half eaten in it, a spoon resting against the side of the pot. The kitchen was fairly dusty and filled with cobwebs.

 

The dining room was empty, minus a table that was rotting against the wall. The smell was rancid and made Gavin nauseous. Words were carved in the wall. RA9, and the words written over it.

 

_ You are nothing _ __ _ You deserve to die _ __ _ You should’ve never been created _ __ _ rot in hell robots _

 

Gavin shuddered, as he walked past the etched wall. More of the same writing was in the living room. Anywhere a previous android had been writing, it had been written over with hateful words towards androids. Gavin collected a few samples, he even found some Red Ice in one of the corners and Heroin in the other.

 

A small empty room had the third android in it. It was a child android. Gavin shuddered. Children androids weren’t a typical thing, especially those who didn’t like androids had a hard time determining if it was actually a child or android. It had two gunshot wounds to the chest, and a few cuts on its arms and face. Gavin collected some samples of this as well. The house was starting to fill with cops. People taking pictures, collecting samples, etc. Nines was waiting by the door for him. Gavin sighed and stepped out of the room with the child in it. “Ready to go, Detective?” Gavin didn’t say anything, he just walked passed him and went towards his car.

 

“Good work, Detectives.” Chris said.

 

“Thank you.”  The  Nines said.

 

“Sure thing, Nines. You alright Reed? No snarky comment?” Gavin shook his head and got into his car. He closed the door and put his seatbelt on. Gavin watched Chris say something else to Nines, but he couldn’t quite hear what he had said. Frankly, he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home and get the fuckin smell of that table out of his head. Just the thought made him nauseous.

 

The android opened the passenger side door and got into the car, it put his seatbelt on and sat in wait. Gavin backed up off the curb and drove back to the station.

 

Once they arrived, Gavin went in and handed his evidence off to the android and filled out a report at his desk. He sent it over to Fowler and grabbed his keys.

 

“Come on.” Gavin said looking at Nines.

  
  


“Coming, Detective.” he said, grabbing his white coat, which was still stained with his blood. He also still had Thirium dried on his face. The two walked out of the office and got into Gavin’s car. The ride home was silent, and usual. The air, however felt… wrong. Uncomfortable. 

 

Gavin unlocked the door to his apartment and threw his keys on the counter. He walked past the laundry room, where Newt was waiting and meowed to be pet. He reached down and gave her a quick pet. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He needed to get rid of the smell of the fuckin table. More importantly to be away from everything, and everyone. Cases normally didn’t bother him. Okay, they never bothered him. It bothered him more that his stone cold detective self wasn’t stone cold that time around. Especially on the first mission with Nines.

 

_ Nines…  _ when did he start calling him Nines? Oh what the fuck was happening to him. Gavin threw his clothes in the hamper and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt nice, comforting. Safe. Unjudged. Nothing to worry about, no one to yell, or tell him he fucked up again for the millionth time. No one to stand behind him and watch his every move.

 

_ This job is either gonna kill me or make me fucking kill myself.  _ Gavin laughed a bit to himself.

 

Once he was done he turned the water off and climbed out. He dried himself off and put on some sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Blue. Nines face, he took such a large risk trying to defend himself. Himself? Or was it him. No no, it couldn’t have been him. The android was a deviant, he would want to protect himself, they felt scared of death or whatever too, right? Yeah, he was defending himself.

 

Gavin stepped outside the bathroom. There was something bubbling on the stovetop, it smelled good, like chinese food. Gavin walked over and fed Newt, it was the only thing Nines didn’t seem to do around the house. Maybe he figured Gavin liked it. (Which he did.) The washer was on, Gavin assumed it was Nines clothes. Nines was in the kitchen cooking… without a shirt on.

 

“What the fuck! Why don’t you have a pheckin shirt on?!” Gavin yelled, surprised. He turned his head away and blocked the android with his hands.

 

“It is being washed. It had Thirium on it from when I was stabbed.”

 

“Fuck, just go find one of my shirts and put it on, you might as well wash your damn pants too.” 

 

“Dinner isn’t ready-”

 

“Now Nines!”

 

“Stir the rice every five minutes. Take the chicken off in three minutes.” Nines walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Gavin put his arms down and walked over to kitchen and continued to make dinner. Gavin followed the androids instructions. Nines walked down the hallway wearing some other sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt Gavin didn’t really wear anymore. The sweatpants were almost too short on Nines, Gavin liked them to be a size larger than he was so he could be comfortable. “I’ll take it from here, Detective, thank you.” Gavin grunted and walked over to the couch and sat down and went on his phone. Newt jumped up and laid down in his lap. Gavin pet her while he scrolled through emails. 

 

Nines walked over and outreached a plate to Gavin. “Dinner.”

 

“Thanks.” he said, taking the plate. They sat in silence as usual, while Gavin ate. 

 

“It was pleasant to work a case today.” Gavin looked up from his phone, almost in shock that Nines said anything unprompted.

 

“You got stabbed three times and could have died and you say that was pheckin plesant?” Nines nodded.

 

“I could have, but I did not. I am fine. Nothing was damaged and I was able to heal.”

 

“You could have died!”

 

“I assure you I am fine, Detective.”   


“For fucks sake…” Gavin said.

 

“I am having trouble understand why you are upset.”   


“You fucking scared me! Alright, is that what you wanted to hear asshole?” Gavin threw his hands up. Nines sat on the couch with his eyes wide open in shock. “I’m going to bed.” Gavin said, putting the plate down and walking down the hall.

 

* * *

  
  


Nines sat on the couch in shock.

 

Did the Detective just say his near death (Though Nines had complete control of the situation) scared him?

 

No, it was clear that the Detective didn’t care for him.

 

Wasn’t it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft boi doesn't know what to do with all these feckin emotions.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting p sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This chapter contains sensitive content, sad stuff if u r sad or cannot handle sad depress things, DONT READ
> 
> if u can good for u?
> 
> anywhomst, u have been warned so don't come at me for it. also sorry for no chapters in a few days, just remember that I normally only put one out in like a month so hah.

Gavin woke up. Rain pattered outside and against his window.

 

_ Saturday. No work. I can relax all by myself… Fuck. _

_ I have to deal with Nines…  _

 

Gavin turned to face the clock that was laying on his nightstand.  **9:06 AM.** Gavin sighed and climbed out of bed. Newt was still laying on the bed, fast asleep. Gavin smiled. If anything could make him happy, it was that damn cat. Gavin walked down the hallway into the living room. Nines was lying against a wall, eyes closed and LED an orange color. Sleep mode. Gavin shrugged, he didn’t know that Nines could even sleep that long. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Gavin turned the TV on to the news. Something about politics or whatever. The coffee machine dinged and Gavin walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a cup. He went over to the couch and sat down. The TV buzzed on, while Gavin sipped his coffee. 

 

All of the sudden a whirr of machinery sounded behind the couch, Gavin leaned over to see Nines’ eyes flash open, and his LED switch to blue. Gavin watched as nines stared blankly across the room. Then he began to rapidly blink. Kinda like a seizure, but just his eyes. That stopped fairly quick too. Nines blinked normally twice and then looked around. “Oh. Good morning, Detective.”

 

“What in the fuck did I just witness?”

 

“I was evaluating.”

 

“What?”

 

“Making sure all systems are processing and functioning normally.”

 

“I meant what are you evaluating dumbass. Besides, it looked like you were seizing.”

 

“Androids cannot seize, Detective.”

 

“Fuck off.” Gavin said, jokingly (for once).

 

“Have you eaten today?”

 

“No, not hungry.”

 

“Breakfast is important, Detective. In fact -”

 

“I’m fine.” Gavin said, glaring at the android, who was looming over him still.

 

“Detective.” Nines asserted.

 

“I said I’m pheckin fine, asshole.” Gavin said, turning back toward the TV. Nines walked around to the front of the couch and sat down.

 

“Detective?” Nines asked.

 

“What the hell do you want now?” Gavin said annoyed, turning his head towards Nines again.

 

“I would like to talk about last night.” Gavin felt his cheeks heat up.  _ Why the pheck is this happening? _

 

“Uh-”

 

“I apologize if I upset you. My goal was to accomplish the mission, and not let the suspect get away. It wasn’t my intention for that to arise fear in you.” Nines said, looking down at his hands.

 

“It’s uh… fine.” Nines looked uncomfortable, Gavin felt uncomfortable. The words of yesterday came crawling back up to haunt Gavin.

 

_ Just like me~ _

 

“Nines.”

 

“Detective?”

 

“You… You don’t think I-I hate you, do you?” he asked, rubbing the side of his half empty cup of coffee. Nines’ LED flashed from yellow to red.

 

“I-”

 

“You do, don’t you?” Gavin said, it was obvious by the way his LED changed color. “Your LED kinda gives you away…” The androids eyes flickered a few times.

 

“I need to go to Lieutenant Anderson’s house. I will return later.”

 

“What?” Gavin exclaimed in confusion. Nines simply stood up and walked out of the apartment. “Nines, Wait! You can’t just leave in the middle of a conversatio-” Gavin stood up and ran to the door. Rain continued to patter outside on the ground. The androids pace didn’t slow, it walked at a steady pace away from him. “NINES!” Gavin yelled.

 

Nines continued to walk away.

 

Gavin went inside, he slammed the door shut. This is why he hated androids. No, people. Was that why he didn’t like androids? They were like people, except perfect. Better in every way than Gavin. Better at their job. Fuck it. Gavin paced around his apartment. He is mad. No, upset. Honestly he didn’t know and he felt like he was having a mental breakdown. Over a fucking android. A piece of plastic. Gavin wiped the tears that were running down his face.  _ I’m pheckin crying now too, great.  _ He still continued his pacing. What the fuck. This was Fowler’s fault. Or was it his.

 

_ I always fuck everything up…  _ He said, rubbing his eyes. He took a drink of whiskey.  _ When did i grab this?  _ He frank more anyways, he didn’t really care. The mental breakdown seemed to continue. Gavin was shivering. It was cold.  _ Was it always this cold? _ He said, taking another drink. His pacing had quickened. It was like a jog at this point, pacing up and down the hallway, drinking the whole time. Tears still fell down his face, he didn’t even remember why he was crying. 

 

Gavin went to take another sip of whiskey, but the bottle was empty. He looked over at the clock, still shivering.  **11:17 AM.** _ Has it really been over an hour since…  _ Another tear rolled down his cheek. He dropped the bottle on the ground and collapsed on the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again, Nines.” Connor said, petting Sumo. “I freaked out a bit there.”

 

“Anytime Con.” Nines said, giving a half-smile. The brothers hugged. “I need to return back to the Detective, he seemed distraught and had not eaten before I left.”

 

“The Detective… Yes, thanks again Nines!” 

 

“Sure, just next time do not panic when he eats something, just pull it out of his mouth, or distract him.” Connor laughed at Nines’ comment.

 

“I’ll try. Hank usually knows what to do in these types of situations.” Connor said.

 

Nines exited the Lieutenant's house and hurried quickly towards the Detective’s apartment. He feared that he was up to something unsafe. A new emotion he had yet to experience. Guilt. He should’ve explained where he was going and instead he left.

 

Nines arrived at the apartment door, he opened the door to see the Detective laying on the floor unconscious. 

 

“Detective. Wake up.” He said, walking closer to him. Nines looked at the empty bottle of whiskey that had shattered on the ground. Nines frowned, and picked up the Detective. 

 

_ Analyzing… _

_ Blood Alcohol Content: .13 _

 

_ Unconscious _

 

_ Minor bruising to side of head  _

 

_ Emotionally unstable. 911? _

 

_ No _

 

_ Processing… _

 

_ Okay. _

 

Nines carried the Detective into his room, and laid him on his side. He grabbed a bucket and put it on the ground next to the bed. Nines sighed. “You’re quite the challenge, Detective. I will give you that.” The Detective looked peaceful like this. His hair was rather messy, but clean from the shower the night before. He slept soundly, but Nines could detect heavy breathing. It was clear he was having a nightmare. Nines pondered if he should wake the Detective up.  _ No, it is best for him to sleep off the alcohol. He would be in more pain if he awoke. _

As if the Detective could somehow hear Nines’ thoughts, he shot up and began to breathe heavily. Tears streamed down his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Gavin grabbed Nines’ arm and held it tightly. He felt tears running down his face. “I’m s-s-ss-sorr-ry.” he choked. He felt Nines shudder for a second and move. Gavin shut his eyes, he couldn’t look at him after that… nightmare. Nines probably hated him he probably-

 

Nines grabbed him and held him. Gavin was still holding his arm. The two sat like this for awhile. Gavin cried quietly while Nines just held him. It was the most comfort Gavin had had in… a very long time.

 

“It’s alright, Detective. It was a nightmare.” Nines said. 

 

Gavin sat up, letting go of the androids arm. “Yeah…”

 

“Why were you drinking.”  Nines stated rather blankly.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Gavin said, wiping away excess tears.

 

“As your partner, I will have to advise you to drink in moderation, you could have injured yourself.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Gavin sat on the edge of his bed. He felt like absolute shit.

 

“You look sick, Detective. You should lay down and rest, I will bring you some water and medicine.” Gavin didn’t even object. He felt weird. Like he had shown weakness, to the one person he didn’t want to. Well, the one person he  _ especially  _ didn’t want to. Nines walked back into the room with a glass of water and medicine.

 

“What happened here, stays between us, got it?” he said, trying to sound threatening but he just sounded defeated. Nines LED flashed from red to yellow. 

 

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall it was sad...  
> the boys r beginning to get along


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has the day off, while Nines still goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote way too much for this chapter, it was originally like 9 pages so now its two separate chapters 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! <3

Gavin stretched in bed. It was Tuesday today, Fowler told him to take today off. Told him he looked like shit yesterday. Gavin wasn’t really complaining though, it gave him an opportunity to sleep, and take Newt to the vet. Maybe even run a few errands. Gavin rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Nines was gone for the day, he went into the station to work on files that needed to be done. Gavin had the day to himself. 

 

Gavin was mad at the stupid android. He threw away all his alcohol after… the incident. Gavin shook his head as he opened the fridge. There was a box with a sticky note on it. 

 

Breakfast.

 

Gavin groaned and pulled the box out of the fridge. It was French toast and eggs. It was actually kinda nice seeing as he usually only made really stupid healthy foods. Gavin followed the instructions he left to heat it up and ate breakfast. He drank his coffee, and turned the news on. Nothing new or interesting. It would be sunny today, 67 degrees (Fahrenheit). 

 

Gavin finished eating and got dressed. He fed Newt and gave her a bath, which she hated every minute of. Then clipped her nails, which got Gavin scratched a few times. Once she was all clean, he put her in a carrier and put his shoes on and left, grabbing his keys on the way out the door.

 

Gavin turned the car on, placing Newt on the passenger seat. The drive to the vet was rather quick. He checked in and Newt was given her routine check-up and they left. She was a healthy cat. Gavin swung by his apartment and dropped Newt off, making sure she had food and water before he left.

 

Gavin decided he wanted to pickup a few things. He went to the mall. It was pretty empty, considering it was 11 in the morning on a tuesday and most people were at work or school. He picked up a few new cat toys and treats, some soap, and towels. 

 

A android was walking with a child through the mall. “Hey, you work with Detroit Police right?” the android asked.

 

“Yeah, why?” Gavin said, annoyed. He was enjoying the little human interaction he was gifted with today. Even if it was a good bit, it was less than normal.

 

“I just wanted to thank you, I saw your story on the news about how you and your partner took down that murderer and it really means a lot to us androids to know we have people standing up for us.” She said, holding the younger android by her side.

 

“It- You’re welcome.” Gavin said, flashing a half smile which was fake and continuing to walk down the long strip of mall. He walked past a clothing store.  _ Nines does need clothes… it’s pheckin annoying for him to keep wearing all my stuff. And when he’s not he’s in that white ass suit.  _

 

Gavin walked in. Gavin walked through the store and picked out a few shirts and pants. A few pairs of jeans, a white, black, and blue long sleeved shirt. A few t-shirts (one of which was salmon which Gavin sooooo wanted to see)and a grey turtleneck sweater. A pair of sweatpants and shorts. Also socks and briefs, Gavin didn’t really know what androids… well ya know. Gavin walked down the mall and also bought a small dresser that was black with three shelves.  

 

Gavin felt content, and also like he spent way to much money. He didn’t care though. Money was useless, besides cat food at least. Gavin put the clothes and mini-dresser in the back of his car and drove home.  **3:39 PM.**

 

* * *

  
  
  


“How’s the detective?” Connor asked, standing next to Nines as he sorted through files at his desk.

 

“He is… sufficient.” Connor frowned.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I cannot say.”

 

“Oh, alright. Is he treating you okay? He hasn’t hurt you, has he!?” 

 

“No. I am fine. The detective seems to struggle with similarities to Hank. Alcoholism, Depression, those kinds of things.”

 

“Hank is getting better. It took awhile but he’s really coming around, I convinced him to throw out some of his stuff and he has been in a better mood so he doesn’t even try to get drunk.”

 

“I cannot say the same for the Detective. He struggles…”

 

“It’s okay Nines, I'm sure you’ll get through to him.”

 

“We shall see about that.” Connor frowned again. His LED flashed yellow. His eyes blinked rapidly a few times.

 

“I have to go, I was just informed of a murder me and Hank have to go investigate.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thanks Nines. I’ll see you later.” Connor waved and walked away. Nines turned back to his work. He wanted to make sure the Detective didn’t fall behind in his work. More importantly, their work. They were partners… it just never felt like that. It felt like Nines was only meant to clean and cook. The Detective didn’t like him, and he felt utterly useless. What was he to do if he wasn’t to do anything. 

 

_ Is this what being a deviant is? Emptiness? The lack of a mission?  _

 

Nines wasn’t exactly sure if it was. He scanned the internet. Nothing. The internet was useless when it came to emotions, especially android emotions. Nines was blankly writing on files as he sat in deep in thought. 

 

_ Why does the Detective dislike me so much?  How do you make someone like you? Tolerate your presence. _

 

_ Searching…  _

_ 0 results found for why does the Detective dislike me so much?  How do you makes someone like you? Tolerate your presence. _

 

Nines sighed. 

 

_ How do you make someone like you? _

 

_ Searching… _

_ 9732345 results for How do you make someone like you? _

 

Nines scanned over the data. Most of it was romantic. Nines continued through his search as he worked. He studied human emotion, psychology and such. He learned a lot. He just had to let emotions be emotions, not resist them. He was a deviant now, not a mindless machine. Maybe if he acted more human the Detective would like him. 

 

A few hours had passed and people were beginning to leave and go home. Lights began to click off around him. Soon only a few lights stayed lit.  **8:52 PM.**

“You gonna go home soon?” Lieutenant Anderson said, putting on a coat.  **37 Degrees Fahrenheit.**

 

“Yes, I am finishing the last few files.”

 

“Well, make sure you get home safe kid.” The Lieutenant said, patting him on the shoulder. Connor approached next to the Lieutenant.

 

“Bye Nines, see you tomorrow!” he said.

 

“Bye Connor.” Nines said, scribbling down more words. The Lieutenant and Connor both walked away. Nines heard the main doors open, and close after a few seconds. A few more lights went out.

 

Soon, only Nines desk had a light on. The rest of the office was dim, only emergency lights were on, and Fowler’s office light. Then that light turned off, and a door closed behind Nines.

 

“Yes, Captain?” Nines asked as he heard the footsteps of the Captain behind him.

 

“I’m closing, you gotta go home.”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Nines began to put away and submit cases and files.

 

“I got a question for you.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How is Reed treating you?” Nines paused for a second. He felt his LED change to red. Luckily for him, The Captain wasn’t facing that side of him. 

 

“Well, it is clear that he doesn’t enjoy my company. The Detective has not damaged me or done anything too heinous.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”  _ Is this what it feels like to be interrogated? _

 

“Feel free to let me know if anything happens, I’ll have him fired. Reed may be one of my best Detectives, but you are better in terms of attitude. If it has to come to it, and my employees can’t handle working with androids then they aren’t fit to work for my city.”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Nines said, standing up. He loomed over Captain Fowler. The captain looked up at Nines and nodded. The two walked to the doors in silence. 

 

“Have a good night, Nines.”

 

“You as well, Captain.” Nines walked home, a bit of rain falling down on him.

 

The walk home was uneventful. It was a quiet night, only a few cars passing and no one walking due to the cold and rain. Also the fact that it was  **10:26 PM.**

 

_ I hope the Detective is in a good mood. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about to go the fuck DOWN


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have more focus on Nines perspective than Gavin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning part 2.  
> This chapter is also sad, but not as sad as the last sad one. 
> 
> I just feel like I need to say that lol.
> 
> enjoy

Nines knocked on the door twice. A few moments later the Detective opened the door. “Why the hell are you walking home in the rain!?” he asked, grabbing Nines and pulling him inside.

 

“My apologies.” Nines said, fixing his suit.

 

“I could’ve picked you up, dumbass.” he said, crossing his arms. Nines stared at the Detective. He couldn’t even make out what to think of the Detective at this point. “Anyways, I got you some stuff or whatever. Got pheckin sick of you- uh… you using all my damn clothes.” he said.

 

Nines looked down at the clothes that he was holding.

 

“Thank you.” he said.

 

“W-whatever.” he said looking away. He saw a red color appear in his cheeks. Nines LED was focused in on yellow. He wondered if the color was like when his LED was red. Nines searched around to see if this hypothesis was right.

 

_ Oh… _

 

Nines set the clothes down on the couch. “Did you eat?”

  
  


“Yeah, I had a salad.” Nines was impressed, he actually ate something and it was healthy.

 

“Good. I caught up on all of our files and cases.”

 

“Cool.” The Detective said, playing a game on his phone. Nines frowned. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and looked into the mirror. He studied himself in the mirror. He looked like Connor, for the most part. He still had a small scrape that was ‘healing’ and he was taller than Connor. He also had sleeker hair. He gripped thing sink tightly. All he is is a copy. A prototype given up. If he was claimed to be the most advanced android made by Cyberlife why couldn’t he make the Detective like him. Why did he want the Detective to like him?

 

He was his partner. Weren’t partners supposed to get along? According to the web, no. Nines sighed, still holding the sink. All he wanted was the acceptance from his partner. A few days ago it felt like they had really been getting along. Nines began to cry. Maybe it was because he was drunk, beyond drunk. Nines sat on the floor, still quietly crying. Crying was new. While he was upset, which was an emotion he had felt many times in the last three weeks working with the Detective, it was so intriguing to experience new emotions. Things that you’ve never experienced before.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Hey tin can-” Gavin looked up from his phone, to his surprise the damn android wasn’t there. He had assumed he was just doing more research or whatever the fuck, but he wasn’t. “Alright now, what the fuck.” Gavin stood up and walked around the house.

 

_ Where the fuck is that bot now? _

 

“Nines? Where the fuck are you?” Gavin asked, unsteady. He saw the bathroom light on.

 

_ Androids don’t need to use the bathroom… and the shower isn’t running. _

 

Gavin knocked on the door. “Nines, the fuck’re you doin?” Silence. “I’m not fuckin around tin can.” Nothing yet again. Gavin tried the door knob, it was locked. “Open the fuckin door dipshit.” still nothing. Gavin growled, tapping his foot in frustration. A thought hit him, he has a key to the doors in this apartment.

 

_ But where the pheck did I put it? _

 

Gavin searched for the key for nearly half an hour. It was  **11:48 PM.**

 

_ It’s about damn time _ he thought, holding the key tightly in his hand. He sped over to the bathroom door. Newt was sitting outside the door, like she knew the tin can was in there. This reassured Gavin because for a minute he thought he was crazy and had accidentally locked the bathroom door and that Nines wasn’t even in there. He put the key into the door and turned it. It made a clicking sound and Gavin twisted the knob opening the door. It was stuck. He assumed Nines was in front of the door. “God fucking damnit, Nines!” Gavin said grunting as he tried to push open the door. Gavin was freaking out a bit.

 

_ What if he fucking… oh god. _

 

“Nines, stop fucking around.” Gavin said angrily. The door still didn’t budge. “Nines, please.” Gavin said, voice wavering. Gavin gave in. He sank to his knees, back against the door. Newt slipped through the small crack the gavin had barely been able to push open. He heard purring. Nines was definitely in there.

 

“Nines…” Nothing.

 

“You’re like… the fucking worst thing that has ever happened to me.” he heard a small sniffle from the other side of the door, Gavin frowned. “But- you’re also the best thing that's ever happened to me. You’re like, the only person whos ever cared about me.” he was trying to hold tears back. “Please come out of the bathroom…” Still nothing. “I can’t fucking-” he whispered. The door creaked slightly. Gavin jumped up and took a step away from the door. The door opened, Nines stood there, looking down and away from Gavin. His face was wet, obviously from crying. His hair wasn’t the normal slicked back pristine way it normally was. It was messy, and so was his suit.

 

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you open the door! What the hell is wrong with you dumbass you scared the shit out of me! Why can’t you just fucking listen for once you plastic prick!” Gavin yelled. He was so mad, all he was trying to do was help the fucking idiot and he didn’t even fucking care. He wanted to take back what he said.

 

Nines stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. Tears began to stream down his face. Gavin looked at him.

 

_ Congratulations Gavin Reed, you’ve fucked up yet again. _

 

“Nines I’m sorry.” Nines stood there, like he was frozen. “I just… I always pheck up everything.” Gavin said, rubbing his face. Gavin hugged Nines, his arms wrapped around his waist. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” he said through the androids white suit. Suddenly they were both on the floor laying against the wall. Gavin just hugged Nines. All he could hear was the man’s words echoing in the back of his mind.

 

“Detective, why don’t you like me.” Nines whispered.

 

“What?! I-” Nines LED flashed between red and yellow every few seconds. “I did. When we first met. You’ve kinda grown on me I guess…” Gavin saw another tear from Nines. He frowned. “I didn’t uh… mean to upset you so much.”

 

“My feelings are irrelevant.” he whispered. 

 

“That’s not true!” Gavin snapped, facing Nines. Nines didn’t look at him. Gavin and Nines sat next to each other. Gavin didn’t know what crossed him, but he grabbed Nines hand and held it tightly. “You are- alive. Your feelings matter and I uh… I don’t deserve to be around you, tin can.” 

 

“You should just report me to Fowler… Save yourself from me.”

 

Nines head snapped to face Gavin, for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun. “I won’t do such a thing, Detective.” he defensively spoke. Gavin stood up, reaching a hand down to Nines.

 

“Come on tin can.” Nines grabbed his hand and stood up.

 

“Where are we going, Detective?” 

 

“You ask too many damn questions.” Gavin said. He grabbed Nines hand and walked down the hallway, Newt followed close behind. They walked to the door and Gavin opened it, Newt ran outside and hopped up on the thick handrail. It was still raining, but the clouds had parted right where the moon was. Gavin leaned over the handrail, Nines followed. 

 

“The moon is beautiful.” Nines spoke quietly. 

 

“Tonight, consider us partners.” Gavin said, hands folded across the handrail, looking up at the moon, which was becoming obstructed by more clouds that moved in, bringing more cold rain and darkness. Gavin felt Nines glance at him

 

“Partners…” Nines said, which Gavin figured was more to himself than anything.

 

“Partners.” Gavin said, patting Nines on the shoulder. He picked up Newt and went inside.

 

* * *

  
  


Nines still stared at the moon. It was a new emotion, joy. It wasn’t quite like happiness, this had a different meaning to it. It was a relaxed but passionate feeling that he could only correlate with happiness. Nines looked up at the Moon one last time before he turned and headed inside.

 

Finally Nines felt a weight off his shoulder, he could do a better job at his mission protecting the Detective. He still felt something else, but he was highly unsure about what that was. An emotion he had yet to put to a word. Another case for him to work on. At least with the Detective agreeing that they were now partners, whether they technically were in the first place or not, he could better protect him.

 

And that was all Nines wanted to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anD they wEre roOOmates
> 
> oh my fuckin god they were roomates.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely Nines perspective. Another big case with a chase and a shovel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so much fun to write and I may have stayed up till midnight but it was well worth it  
> enjoy!

“Hey tin can, grab me some coffee.” 

 

“Of course, Detective.” Nines nodded and walked off towards the break room. It had been one week, 3 days, 6 hours, 9 minutes, and 7 seconds since him and the Detective had become partners. Actual partners. It did not feel much different. The Detective was still rude at points, mostly at work. He was much more laid back at home, less using the word ‘tin can’ and more of his prefered ‘Nines’. Nines didn’t mind this, not at all. It was easier to work around the Detective with him now being more willing to be in his presence. Nines felt efficient, efficiency made Nines experience happiness and the feeling of productivity. 

 

Nines grabbed the freshly made cup of coffee, which had steam rising up from the cup. He exited the break room and made his way over to the desks. He received a few looks from other officers and Detectives. Nines did not bother to care, and instead placed the coffee down on the Detective’s desk.

 

“Thanks, plastic.” he said, picking up the coffee.

 

“Of course, Detective.” A standard reply, but it worked. Anything that had happened between them, the Detective was adamant on keeping it just between the two of them. Nines could not even tell Connor what had been happening. That the Detective was finally beginning to cooperate with him, and that he finally said they were partners. Or how the Detective had bought him clothes  and the fact that he hugged him. Nines felt weird about that. It was that one feeling, he still couldn’t put words to it. All of his research and nothing was seeming to match up with the emotion he felt. He wanted to ask Connor, in hopes that another deviated android could help him understand what he was feeling.

 

Connor had to know, right? He was a deviant and Nines felt close to him. They were the only two of their model to be released by Cyberlife before they closed down from creating androids. The rest of the models that had not been used were scrapped. People seemed to not have felt safe with more clones wandering the streets. At least that is what all the news articles Nines had been recently reading about had said.

 

“Nines ya hear me?” the Detective asked, waving a hand in front of the android. He pushed away the tabs that clouded his vision and snapped back into the real world. 

 

“No, my apologies Detective.”

 

“We gotta go, we have a case.”

 

“Okay.” Nines said, he was excited. He liked doing cases, it felt like real work. Filing was nice and all but being a detective was what he was designed to do. Nines loved to do it, at that. He grabbed his white coat which hung on a coat rack by the door and quickly put it on walk walking towards the car.

 

“What kind of case today, Detective?” Nines said, strapping himself into the car. 

 

“Some sort of murder. Except it was an android this time, not a per- uh, human..” 

 

“Understood.” Nines began scanning through previous android murders, the cases Connor had done before he deviated. The evidence against the androids was overwhelming. Nines pushed it away and returned his attention to his surroundings. He examined every single thing they passed.

 

Finally the two pulled up to a very peaceful looking neighborhood. There were trees, white and blue houses that lined the right side of the street and a park to the left. However, there was no one in sight. Of course minus the cops and some witnesses. Holographic police tape was strung in the park. The Detective parked the car on the side of the street and got out of the car, Nines followed. 

 

“Just the people we needed.” Tina said, approaching them. “Hello Nines, Gav.” Nines saw the Detective glare at Tina. “Oh lighten up.” Tina said, walking away and motioning for them to follow. They crossed under the police tape to see a mangled body in a hole next to a tree. “Some kid apparently found this and told their parents. It’s pretty old.”

 

Nines bent down and touched the dried blood that was on the side of the person’s head. “Male, 27, he’s been dead for approximately 5 days. He has minor cuts and lacerations all over his body, and he has deep cuts on the upper right thigh, abdomen, sternum, both arms, and his head. His name is Marlon Alister.”  Tina just stood there and the Detective was rubbing his temple. 

 

“Okay, that’s helpful and all but what the pheck did we talk about licking corpses, dipshit.”

 

“My apologies, Detective.” Nines said, standing back up.

 

“Well, that was a hell of a lot from just a blood sample.”

 

“Most of it was just looking at the body, I have more information it is not relevant to the case, however.”

 

“Damn.” Tina laughed.

 

“So who the hell did it then?” the Detective asked. 

 

“Well androids do not have fingerprints…” Nines turned looking back at the corpse which at this point was being photographed and marked as evidence. “The android was a MU700.” Nines tried to connect the murder into a picture. He saw the man walking down a street, most likely late at night, and the Android come up and knock him over the head, which would explain the blunt force trauma Nines had noticed. He saw the android dragging the victim away from the original place of attack and beating him in an alley. Hit him over the head a number of times, at least seven judging on how severely mangled the body was. Then picked up the body and dragged it here, digging the hole. Nines stood and turned looking on the ground. The victim seemed to have struggled a bit with his attacker, maybe cut her once or so, there was a very small almost microscopic amount of Therium that led a trail away from the corpse. “This way.” Nines said, beginning his pursuit. He walked quickly, following the trail. This body may have been dead was days but it had only been recently moved here, the upturned soil was too fresh and so was the Therium that was on the grass. 

 

“Wait up, tin can.” the Detective said, hurrying after him. “Tina when he calls you, punch it to the location.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Nines continued down an embankment that led to a creek. Nines scanned the opposite side, where a forest was. A glimpse of blue on a leaf and he was wadding across the creek. “Oh for fucks sake, its fall the water freezing.” Nines paused in the middle of the creek, turning around. He went back to the other side and without asking, picked the Detective up. “Nines! Put me down I’m not a child!”

 

“No time for arguing, Detective. You said it was cold so now you are not cold and wet.” he said, setting down the grumpy Detective on the other side. Nines climbed out and rescanned to find the Thirium trail. Bingo. He picked up his pace into a steady speed walk, navigating through trees, bushes, and fallen branches that laid on the forest floor. They hurried along for about fifteen minutes until Nines stopped the Detective with his arm. “Ow what the-” Nines put a hand over his mouth. He held his index finger to his mouth and removed his hand. 

 

“Quiet.” Nines whispered, walking slowly in the direction of the Thirium. This was fresh. The leaves on the ground were moved by a person. Not wind or an animal could cause such imbalance like this. Nines scanned around, finding some fresh soil that was behind a large birch tree. He crept up on it. A hole was in the ground and had been made bigger with a shovel. Nines peered down the hole-

 

“Nines watch out!” Nines turned to see a shovel swinging at his head, and it hit him dead on. He stumbled backwards,  _ that hurt _ . 

 

He stood dazed for a moment, until he saw the shovel coming in for a second time.

 

“LEAVE MY ANDROID ALONE YOU BITCH!” yelled the Detective. He heard a click of a safety and then watched the guard of the android slip. Nines shook his head and lept on top of the android, knocking it to the ground. He grabbed the shovel and threw it to the side. The android hit him dead in the face. Nines grabbed her and tried to restrain her. It did not work, she was strong and Nines had been hit with a shovel. She took her legs and pushed Nines off her, reaching for his gun and shooting him in the arm. Nines was pushed back by the recoil of the bullet hitting his left shoulder. She got up and dropped the gun and darted. Nines was on the ground at this point. Something was not right he began a quick scan. Another gunshot. “Stupid fucking android.” the Detective said, he walked passed Nines over to the android who was on the ground. He had shot her in the leg.

 

_ Scan complete: _

_ Minor damage to component 728N  _

_ No immediate threat. _

 

Nines held his head, it hurt. The Component must have been moved and pressing into something else. Causing discomfort and the weird distortion to his thought process. Nines stood slowly, grabbing his gun and beginning to walk towards the Detective. Who was on the ground fighting the android.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Nines wobbled over as fast as he could. 

 

_ What is component 728N’s purpose. _

_ Processing…  _

_ Thought and motor skills. _

 

_ Of course it is.  _

Nines grabbed the android by her shirt collar, and threw her to the side. “Are you alright Gavin?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” he said out of breath. He had a few scrapes on his face, and fairly bad one on his arm. “You gonna handcuff her?” Nines turned to see the android inching towards them, unable to stand. Nines walked over to her and pushed her over (not very gentle at this point).

 

“You’re under arrest.” Nine said, cuffing the android and sending a message to the police for coming over into the forest.

 

“Let me the fuck go!” she spat. The first words she had said to either of them. Nines let the android lay on the ground. 

 

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in the murder of Marlon Alister.” 

  
  


“I don’t give a fuck. Humans deserve to rot, they are nothing but incompetent apes.” She growled, looking towards the Detective. Nines frowned and looked over at the Detective, who was standing up now and looking at him.  “Detective? Is something wrong? Is it your injuries?”

 

“You called me Gavin.” he stated, eyes wider than normal. He almost looked in shock. 

 

“I do not recall-”

 

“You said ‘are you alright  _ Gavin. _ ’ I didn’t just make that shit up.” Nines tapped his foot on the ground, looking down to make sure the android was not trying to escape or attack either of them again.

 

“I- My thought processor and motor skill control were damaged by the shovel… That is all.”

 

Gavin smirked. “C’mon Nines, you really think its the processor or the fact that-” Sirens rang in the distance. 

 

“Tina has arrived with officer Chris.” Nines stated.

 

“How the hell do you know that?” The Detective questioned, rather puzzled.

 

“I can hear them talking.”

 

“I’ll fuckin kill all of you, let me go!” the android yelled, still squirming on the ground.

 

Nines shook his head. “You are a criminal, you are going to jail. The humans are our allies whether you chose to believe it or not. They were here before us and though we will outlive them, we can live together with them. We can coexist.”

 

“Fuck you.” She snapped. Tina and Chris arrived.

 

“You guys are just standing around here and made us walk fifteen minutes to pick this mess up.” Chris said annoyed.

 

“Me and the Detective were both injured during our attempt to catch the suspect. The data matches up from the park.”

 

“Alright sure, you two go back to the station. You both look like shit.” Tina joked.

 

The Detective came up and walked next to Nines the whole way back to the car. In silence. They both sat in the car, Nines put his head in his hands when they closed the doors. “You alright?” The detective asked, rather concerned.

 

“My processor is causing a bit of discomfort.” he admitted. 

 

“Can you fix it?” 

 

“I think so.” Nines flashed a few documents across his vision. It was hard to find them, he had different things come up. “I need Connor’s assistance…” he sighed.

 

“Why?”

 

“I cannot look up how to fix it, and he is the only other android I feel close to. Him being my brother and all…” 

 

“Look up? Is that what you pheckin do all the time!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Nines saw the Detective’s face go a bit red.

 

“Yeah, where did all this ‘Gavin’ shit come from?”

 

“Would you rather I continue to call you Detective?”

 

“I - uh… I guess not.” 

 

“Is that a yes or no, Gavin?” The color floated back into the Detectives cheeks.

 

“N-no.” He said, turning the car on.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson’s house then?”

 

“Yeah.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments r appreciated, I love hearing peoples feedback!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep thought time, with Gavin Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be interested in a Q&A? maybe ???
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

First Gavin and Nines stopped by the station to drop off evidence, then they went straight to Hank’s house so Nines could get fixed. Nines knocked three times on the door. Gavin stood there, looking at his watch and glancing at Nines. The door opened. Hank looked at Nines, who had blood on his face and then Gavin, who also had blood in his face. “The fuck’d you do Reed?” Hank growled, glaring at Gavin. Gavin opened his mouth to protest but Nines beat him to it.

 

“We were on a case. Is Connor home?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Hank turned inside. “Connor get your ass over here!” Connor appeared at the door. 

 

“Ah! Hello Nines, Detective. What do you need?” Gavin justed stared at Connor and glanced back at Nines.

 

“I need you to help fix me. One of my bi-components was damaged and I can’t look anything up because of it, or walk properly… or think.”

 

“I see.” Hank walked away from the door, and Connor opened it more, allowing both of the boys to walk inside. 

 

“Please take a seat. I’ll be right back.” Gavin and Nines sat down at a small kitchen table. Gavin looked around the room. He heard a back door swing open and large clicks on the ground. A dog appeared. A saint bernard. Gavin looked at the large fluffy dog. It gave a small woof before laying down and falling asleep almost immediately. Connor returned with a tool kit for androids. “Nines do you know which component was damaged?”

 

“728N.” Gavin leaned back in the chair and watched Connors eyes scan a small screen in his vision. He blinked for a minute. 

 

“Alright, this might take awhile… “ Connor said, frowning.

 

“Detective you should go home and clean up your wounds from our case today.” Gavin shrugged.

 

“I mean-”

 

“It wasn’t a request Gavin.” he said, giving him a stern look. Gavin felt his cheeks heat up slightly. 

 

_ Why the feck do I keep feeling embaressed when he calls me Gavin…  _

 

Gavin saw Connors eyes widen for a moment when he heard Nines call him Gavin instead of Detective. 

 

“You aren’t the boss of me tin can.” Gavin said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Go home, Gavin.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

“Pheckin fine.” he said, standing up and leaving. He got into his car and sat there for a moment. 

 

Text me when you’re done dipshit.

 

Of course, Gavin.

 

Gavin felt his cheeks heat up again. “God fucking hell.” He groaned. What the hell was happening to him. Gavin drove home. The silence was weird, it was always silent but it was silent with Nines. An agreed upon silence. 

* * *

  
  


A back panel on Nines neck was open. Connor was moving around and working. Mostly learning before he began anything. “I have to shut you off Nines.”

 

“So?”

 

“I did not want to just shut you off before I told you.” 

 

“Do what you have to do.”

 

“Nines?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You called the Detective Gavin. Is- is everything okay?” 

 

“My processor is damaged Connor.”

 

“I know. I was just wondering. Ready?”

 

“Yes.”   


“Here I go.” That last thing Nines felt was Connor’s hand on the panel on his neck, and signals running through his finger tips. 

* * *

  
  


Gavin waited impatiently on the couch. It had been Several hours since he dropped Nines off, and hadn’t heard anything. He wanted to call Connor or Hank to find out if everything was okay. Gavin looked at the clock, for the millionth time since he’d been home  **2:12 AM.** Gavin sighed. “God damnit tin can, why did you have to get hit in the head with a shovel.” Gavin sat there, thinking about everything. The way he grabbed Nines arm after that nightmare. How he had just held him while he cried, which was stupid pheckin embarissing to recall. The way he had made Nines cry so many times after that. After he held him, and comforted him and instead of being grateful Gavin had been a dick to him. How after everything, Nines still stood by his side and didn’t report him to Fowler. In the five months Gavin had known Nines, even from day one, Nines was always nice to Gavin. He took care of everything and then some. Gavin remembered the case they did earlier. The first time he called him by his name instead of Detective. 

 

The door opened. Nines walked in and closed the door behind himself. Gavin shot up. “You never fuckin texted me dipshit, what the hell! You scared the shit out of me.” Nines didn’t say anything, he walked over to Gavin, and held out a hand. Gavin took it. “What’re you doin?” Gavin asked rather confused. He saw Nines smirk. “You smile? I didn’t even know you could-” The android kissed him, cutting Gavin off from his sentence. Gavin froze for a moment as Nines pulled him in. 

 

Gavin’s phone buzzed, and he shot up breathing heavily. “Oh thank god it was a … dream.” Gavin sat there for a moment. Sunlight was flooding into the room, and Nines wasn’t there. “Okay, a dream. Yeah.” Gavin sighed in relief. Did he just pheckin dream that his partner kissed him…  _ Oh for phecks sake.  _ Gavin swung his legs off the couch and grabbed his phone from off the coffee table. It was a text from Connor. 

 

Nines is almost ready, you should leave now. When you get here you can pick him up. 

 

On my way.

 

He looked at the clock.  **8 AM.** Gavin fed Newt, and grabbed his keys and left. The whole car ride there was just thinking about the dream he just had. Did he really dream about that… Why did he feel himself blush at the use of his name. It was just his name. Gavin sighed. He wasn’t falling for the prick, was he?

 

Gavin pulled up on the street. He shut the car off and got out of the car. He walked up the driveway and to the front door. He knocked once. Connor opened the door, holding back the large dog. “Come in, Detective! Sorry about Sumo, he’s hyper in the mornings.” 

 

“Eh.” Connor led Gavin back to the kitchen table where Nines sat with his head laying down on the table. Blue blood was splattered all over the table and the back of Nines neck. “What the pheck did you do to him?” Gavin said mildly angrily. Nines sat up and turned around.

 

“I am alright, Detective.”

 

“His bi-component is fixed.” Connor said, looking at his brother.

 

“Thanks Con.” Connor smiled. Nines stood up and cracked his neck. Though it had only been about roughly 14 hours since he’d seen the android, it still was weird to have him loom over. Not by much though. “Shall we, Detective?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for fixin him, Connor.”

 

“O-Of course, Detective.” Connor seemed rather surprised at the compliment.

 

The two drove home in their typical silence. Gavin unlocked the door and placed his keys on the coffee table and threw himself on the couch. “You seem very tired, Detective.” Gavin looked up at the ceiling. 

 

“I am. Why did you start calling me Detective again?”

 

“I.. am unsure. Do you want me to call you Gavin instead of Detective still?”

 

“Uh ye- if you want. I don’t pheckin care.” Gavin covered his face.  _ Pull it together dumbass.  _

 

“Gavin?” Gavin scrunched his face up. 

 

“What?” he asked with the leather jacket muffling his speech.

 

“Can you help me decide which to wear?” Gavin moved his hands from his face to see Nines holding up some of the clothes he bought him. He had the grey sweater, blue long sleeve and pants. 

 

“Uh… “ Nines stood there, waiting. He looked like a confused puppy. “Wear the sweater. I guess.” Nines gave a half smile. Almost a smirk. Gavin felt his face heating up again.

 

“Alright. I’m going to shower, you should rest. And thank you, for the clothes. I appreciate it greatly” 

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Sleep well, Gavin.” Nines said, walking down the hallway. 

  
_ God fucking damnit.  _ Gavin thought, rubbing his face, and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor boi gavin cannot accept that he likes the string bean haha


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another case, with zero leads? who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im runnin out of things to say. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH
> 
> comments are appreciated! 
> 
> <3 enjoy

Gavin sat in his car, waiting for Nines to hurry the hell up. Finally, Nines opened the door and sat down. “What the hell were you doing, we gotta go!” Gavin questioned angirly. He put the car in drive and sped out of the neighborhood, down the road. 

 

“Apologies, Detective.”

 

“Cut the shit, Fowler’s gonna have both our asses if we’re late to a case.” Gavin saw Nines LED flash red. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just pheckin panicking.” he said, turning a corner.

 

The car screeched to a halt and Gavin hopped out of the car. Nines was still in the car doing whatever the fuck. Gavin didn’t even know. He ducked under the holographic tape. There was a new officer at the scene. “Ah, Detective.”

 

“And you are?” Gavin asked annoyed.

 

“Dennis, I’m new.”

 

“No fuckin shit. What we looking at?” The man tensed up slightly. He had blonde hair, shaved on the sides. Typical hipster bs. He was fairly short too. 

 

“A regular homicide. None of that android bs, am i right? Anyways, some lady called in a terrible odor coming from behind this house.” Nines walked up next to Gavin.

 

“Yes, none of that ‘android bs’” he said blankly, fixing his coat.

 

“Uh…” Dennis, who was about 5”5 was looking up at Nines who was around 6”4. Nines looked over to Gavin.

 

“Shall we, Detective?”

 

“Yeah, welcome to DPD Dumbass.” Gavin said turning towards the run down house. He examined the house. It wasn’t old, but rather not taken care of. Weeds and vines covered the house and garden. The windows were dirty and one was smashed in. The screen door was propped up against the house and the actual door was open. The smell coming from the house was horrible. Gavin walked up the steps, Nines behind him. He had been feeling weird being around Nines recently… ever since he had that dream about him. 

 

_ Focus I just need to Focus. _

 

“Detective.” 

 

“None of that Nines, I can handle myself. Besides, I didn’t get hit with a shovel last time now did I? Maybe you’re the one who needs to be protected, huh?” Gavin laughed, stepping inside. 

 

“Yes but I am replaceable.”   


“Shut up plastic.”

 

“Sorry, Detective.” Gavin examined the house. The smell was worse inside. The two walked down the steps into the basement where the body was. The basement was creepy, like a scene out of a horror movie. This basement looked like somewhere you would torture the fuck out of someone. Nines stepped in front of Gavin and walked towards the body, a few cops and the photographer were moving around the basement. Nines bent down and dipped his finger in the blood that was dripping down a cut on the victim. He put it to his mouth and tasted it. Gavin rubbed his face.

 

“Pheckin gross.” Gavin complained.

 

“Detective, this is the owner of the house…” “What?”  


“Marlon Orlanda, he’s owned this house for fifteen years. His old age must have disabled him from being able to upkeep such a large home…” His eyes wandered on the floor. He saw Nines take a few steps, still crouching towards a table that had blood and an assortment of tools on it. “There aren’t any prints… ”  “Well can you figure it out?”

 

“No. This was someone who knew what they were doing.” Nines said, standing up.

 

“Have you searched the house yet?” Gavin asked, grabbing a cop by her sleeve.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you didn’t find anyone?”

 

“No, we did thermal and metal scans. No Androids or Humans.”

 

“Shit…” Gavin said. 

 

A bunch more investigating later and with an hour with little to know luck, Nines and Gavin returned to the station. 

 

“Are you alright, Detective?”

 

“Yeah, why?” “You’ve seemed a bit off lately. Ever since I had the problem with the shovel two weeks ago.” 

 

“I’m fine.” he saw a small frown from Nines, as he pulled into the station.

 

“I’ll run in and drop the evidence off, and we can go home.”

 

“Whatever.” Nines exited the car. Gavin groaned. 

 

_ He’s on to me, what the fuck am I gonna do? _

_ Why can’t these feeling just go away? _

_ I don’t like him like that.  _

_ We’re partners and that’s it. _

 

“Detective?”

 

“Wh-hUh?” Gavin said. “How’d you get back here so quick you were gone for like three seconds?”

 

“I was gone for 10 minutes. You were daydreaming?”

 

“Uh no. Lets just go.”

 

“You’re driving, Gavin.” Gavin shivered as he pulled out of the station. Nines had decided that it would be best if he only called Gavin Gavin if it was on personal time, not work.

 

“Right.” The ride home was fairly silent as always. They got home and Gavin collapsed on the couch. These emotions were too damn overwhelming.

 

“Gavin?”   


“Yeah?”

 

“I was talking to Connor… and-” 

 

_ Oh fuck _

 

“Well, i’ve been… feeling a certain  _ emotion. _ ” he said. He looked nervous. It was weird. Nines always looked confident and collected minus when he cried. 

 

“Where are you going with this Nines?” Gavin asked. He was laying down on the couch and Nines was sitting at the other end. 

 

“I think… i-i i think i like you…” he whispered. Gavin felt his cheeks heat up again. Thank god he hadn’t been drinking anything because he would have spit it out.

 

“Please do not be mad.” he said. “I just felt like if I didn’t say anything I-”

 

“I like you too.” Nines looked at Gavin, his eyes were wide in shock.

 

“wH-hat.” 

 

“I didn’t want to. It felt wrong and but i haven’t been able to make that feeling go away…” Gavin said, avoiding any eye contact. His cheeks were on fire. 

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Nines had somehow moved next to Gavin, kneeling down on the floor. Gavin had turned his head to face Nines. Nines was studying him. 

 

“The fuck are you-” Nines leaned in and kissed Gavin. It was just like the dream (minus the fact that they weren’t standing) His lips were soft and warm, which he thought was weird since he was an android. It was full of passion and care. Gavin felt himself kiss back.

 

_ I am so fucking past the point of return  _ an internal facepalm occured.

 

Nines pulled away, smiling. 

 

_ Oh god damnit he looks so cute. _

  
  


“That was-” Gavin breathed.

 

“Enjoyable.” Nines said, still looking at Gavin. “I have waited a _long_ time on that, Detective.” he whispered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o the fluff is so intense, poor boi cant control his feelings.
> 
> nines is super soft for gavin convince me otherwise.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for nothing new for a week, ive been way to depressed and uninspired to write but I finally had enough ideas to make a new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**How did it go?** Nines looked at his messages in his databank

 

**Rather well I suppose.** He sent the text and focused back to cooking dinner. Something Nines wouldn’t have thought he would enjoy, but he did quite a bit. Gavin had gone to the bathroom to shower. Nines finished dinner, simple grilled cheese. Gavin seemed to enjoy them. Nines didn’t really care for food, sure he could eat but it felt… wrong. 

 

Gavin walked into the living room. His hair was messy and damp. He had a jacket and athletic pants on. “Dinner is ready.” Gavin leaned against the wall in the kitchen. Nines was putting the pan and cutting board in the sink. 

 

“I got a question.”

 

“Yes, Gavin?” Nines asked, turning around from the sink. 

 

“So are we like… like a thing now?” he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

 

“A thing?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Gavin was now staring at him, cheeks turning red. 

 

“are we like dating?” 

 

“I suppose, if that’s what you would like.”

 

“Nines this isn’t how this works you have to-”

 

“I told you how I felt already, it is not my place to say anything.”

 

“Nines it’s a yes or a no!” he glared at him.

 

“Yes, satisfied?”

 

“Uh…  yeah..” he whispered, smiling. “Ow, fuck me.” he muttered, hitting his foot on the side of the couch.

 

“Now or later?” Nines said, turning the water on. Gavin nearly dropped the cup he was holding and spit water everywhere.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” he said choking. Nines just smiled and turned the sink off. Now he had to clean the water Gavin had spat all over the living room and do the dishes. “I didn’t even know androids could say somethin like that.” Gavin said, sitting on the couch.

 

“You are aware I am able to download new functions, right?”

 

“Oh?” Gavin said perking up.

 

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Gavin.” Nines said, glancing at him from the kitchen sink. Gavin’s face went red again. Nines rolled his eyes and turned back to the dishes.

 

* * *

  
  


It had been about a month or so since him and Nines started dating. It was weird, like beyond weird. Gavin couldn’t have ever imagined himself A.) in a relationship B.) in a relationship with a fuckin android. Gavin glanced over at Nines, who wasn’t facing him, he was asleep. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing the sweatpants the Gavin had bought him. It was around 3 in the morning and Gavin couldn’t fall asleep. He wrapped an arm carefully around Nines. Nines was startled and turned around, lifting an arm up to not hit Gavin in the face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Gavin whispered, holding Nines. Nines hair fell partly in his face. 

 

“It’s alright.” he murmured, kissing Gavin on his forehead. Gavin laid on his chest. “Are you alright, Gavin? You haven’t been asleep for awhile.”

 

“I’m okay. Stop scanning me, tin can.” he said, closing his eyes. Nines began to run his hand through Gavin’s hair. 

 

“Okay.” he said, continuing to run his hand through his hair. Nine began to hum very quietly. Gavin grumbled. 

 

“Stoppppp.” he pouted.

 

“You need to sleep, we have to go to the station tomorrow.” he hummed. 

 

“We could just stay home.” he said, arm still holding Nines. 

 

“Gavin.” Nines said sternly, even though his hand was so gentle in his hair. 

 

“Please?”

 

“Sleep, Detective.” he said again. Kissing his forehead, continuing to lull him to sleep. 

 

“Pheck you.” he mumbled, falling asleep. 

  
  


Gavin felt a small kiss on his cheek and Nines warm breath on his face. “Time to get up love.” Gavin rolled over to see Nines back towards him getting dressed. 

 

“You could always come get back in bed.” Gavin said, yawning. 

 

Nines turned around, putting an arm through his white coat. “Get up.” he said, fixing his coat. 

 

“But-” Nines walked over to the bed and picked Gavin up. “Put me down!” he growled. Nines didn’t listen and walked over to the dresser. He put him down gently. 

 

“Get dressed.” Nines said, adjusting his coat and walking out of the room. 

 

“Asshole.” he muttered under his breath.

 

“I heard that.” Nines called from the kitchen. Newt hopped onto the dresser and meowed. Gavin rubbed in between her ears and went back to getting dressed. Gavin walked out of his room and into the laundry room, where he gave Newt some food and fresh water. He walked into the kitchen. Nines was there waiting by the door. “After you, Detective.” he said, opening the door. Gavin walked through the door, grabbing the coffee Nines had been holding for him. Nines eyes blinked rapidly for a moment. “We have an incoming case.”

 

“Where?” Nines eyes moved rapidly scanning the environment. 

 

“Left up here.” Gavin listened to the directions till they pulled up at the address. 

 

Gavin got out of the car, closely followed by Nines. Nines stood straight and appeared in his normal threatening manner. They approached Daniel who was talking to Chris. 

 

“Body in the road?” Gavin said, looking at the body bag on the ground. Nines had his hands behind his back as usual.

 

“Yeah, it’s another one of those ‘no one has a lead’ murders.” Chris said, using air quotations. 

 

“Fuck.” Gavin grumbled. “Too early for this damn shit.” he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“That’s truth.” Daniel said. Gavin saw Nines eyes flick towards Daniel. Daniel shuttered slightly.

 

“Lets take a look.” Gavin said, walking over to the body. Nines unzipped the zipper on the body bag. Gavin looked at the body. It was the same way every time. There was only one consistency in each of the murders which was the only way they could connect them. They each had slit wrist, a bullet wound in the left side of the temple and a burn impression on the cheek.

 

“Interesting.” Nines said, pulling the top of the bag down more. 

 

“What?”

 

“There are two burn marks.” 

 

“So?”

 

“There is only ever one.” Nines said. 

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t tell us anything Nines.” Gavin said, reaching for the zipper. Nines grabbed his hand.

 

“Wait.” 

 

“What?” Nines reached into the shirt pocket of the man. A note. 

 

“This.” Nines said. 

 

“Open it.” Gavin said, zipping the bag up. 

 

“At the station, Captain Fowler may want to be there to see it. This is our largest case right now.” Gavin nodded. He looked at the ground to see if there was anything else. 

 

“You see anything else?” Gavin said, glancing over at Nines. Nines eyes scanned the ground for a few seconds.  “No.”

 

“Alright well to the station I guess.” He said standing up. Nines stood up and approached the two cops.

 

“We are returning to the station, we found a note on the victim.”

 

“Alright.” Chris said “Thanks Nines. God I hope this gives us a break in this case.”

 

Gavin saw Daniel walk away and mumble something to another cop. He saw Nines frown. “We’ll see you later Chris.” Gavin said, walking back to the car. They got into the car, and Gavin looked at Nines. “What did he say Nines?”

 

“The station, Gavin.”

 

“Nines. What did Daniel say?”

 

“Nothing.” He snapped back. “Sorry Gavin.” Gavin looked at him shocked. He called him Gavin while they were on duty and snapped at him. He was impressed to say the least. 

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

They arrived at the station and went straight to Fowlers office. Nines knocked on the glass door. “Come in.” The two walked into the room and closed the door. “Can I help you two?”

 

“Captain Fowler we found a note on our latest victim and wanted to open it with you present in case it is connected to this case.”

 

“What if it’s some grocery list, huh?” Fowler asked.

 

“What if it isn’t?” Gavin interjected. He came off a bit harsh. It wasn’t intentional but he was feeling defensive since Nines was upset. 

 

“Alright fine. Lets see it then.” Nines opened the note carefully. He began to read it.

 

“DPD,

Your attempts to find me are a foolish joke. I sit under your noses and you can’t seem to find me, here’s a hint. Where the city meets the sky, and the birds chirp is where you’ll find your next hint. Three weeks time.”

 

“What the fuck?” Gavin said, reaching for the note. He was stopped by Nines holding the note up. 

 

“It’s evidence, Detective.” Gavin put his hands down.

 

“What does that mean?” Fowler questioned. 

 

“I’m unsure.” Nines admitted. 

 

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” Fowler said.

 

“Yeah.” Gavin said, patting his arm. He didn’t- couldn’t show it at work, his affection. No one except Connor knew. 

 

“I’ll go put this in evidence. I’ll let you know if I can decode the message.” Nines said, turning and walking out.

  
  
  


Gavin unlocked the door, flicking the light on and allowing Nines to come inside before closing the door. Nines went over to Newt and picked her up. He kissed her face and held her, petting her.

 

“Nines? Are you okay?”

 

“Not really, but I will be fine.”  

 

“Hey,” Gavin said, grabbing Nines arm. “I love you.” Nines cheeks went blue and his LED flashed pink. 

 

“I-I-”

 

“Pink’s a new color.” Gavin smirked. 

 

“I love you too.” he said, still flustered.

 

“Go take a shower, I can make dinner.”

 

“Gav-”   


“Now.. How do you like it?” he smirked, grabbing Newt from Nines and putting her on the floor.

 

“As you wish.” Nines said, heading towards the shower. Gavin was making soup. Soup was good, he guessed. He heated up the stove and cooked the soup. He put it in two bowls. 

 

_ Maybe the tin can would like to eat today?  _

 

He put the pot in the sink and began to wash it. He felt hands around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. “Better?” Gavin asked.

 

“I suppose.” Nines whispered in his ear softly. His arms were rubbing Gavin’s stomach.

 

“You okay?” Gavin said, slightly blushing. Nines was never the touchy type. Not like this at least. He liked to snuggle with Gavin and hold him at night but never anything like this. 

 

“I downloaded some new functions.” he dragged his words. 

 

“I made soup.” Gavin said, turning around. Nines was leaning over him, his arms were on both sides of the counter, trapping Gavin. “Soup, Nines.” he muttered. Nines moved next to Gavins ear, and kissed it. 

 

“Soup it is.” Nines said, pulling away.  

 

“I made you some… I know you don’t like eating that much but if you can download new functions… I dunno I thought maybe there was one for you to like food?” Nines smiled, moving the soup to the island and sitting down. 

 

“I suppose I could, yes.” Gavin watched Nines eyes flash for a few moments. “There.” he said, eyes returning to normal. 

 

“Cool.” Gavin said. They ate in silence, and moved to the bedroom to sleep.

 

“Are you going to sleep tonight, Gavin?”

 

“Depends, do we have to go to work tomorrow?” Nines sat there for a moment.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then probably not.”

 

“Then I’ll just have to use my special android powers to make you sleep again.” he smirked, hanging his coat up.

 

“Shut up, tin can.” he joked.

 

“If that’s what you want, Gavin.”

 

“Nines! Don’t pull that shit with me.” Nines smirked, and took his shirt off. Putting sweatpants on and got into bed. Only after grabbing Newt of course. 

 

“What shit, Gavin?” Nines asked, petting Newt.

 

“Pheck you.” He said, turning the light off and laying next to Nines. Nines pulled Gavin next to him, holding him close. 

 

“Time to sleep, Gavin.” He hummed softly.

 

“I hate you, you know that?”

 

“You always get so grumpy when you’re tired.” he mused, running his hand through Gavin’s hair. 

 

“I do not.” He yawned.

 

“You’re already falling asleep, love.” He hummed quietly.

 

“Asshole.” he said, hugging Nines waist. He drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to think that lil gavin has mega trouble sleeping


	12. QUESTION

__okay so

 

 

do you all want smut ? i can do it but i just wanna know what you want!

 

comment and let me know!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching the murder whose been lose for over two months!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda sad but it was so fun to write.
> 
> enjoy!

Gavin sat in wait in the car. Nines was sitting in the passenger seat, looking outside and observing. No,  _ scanning _ for any sort of thermal heat. They had been on this case for two months now, as well as they had been dating. After the letter they found in the pocket of the eighth victim this had become his and Nines priority. Any other cases that they would normally take went to Hank and Connor. The note had led to a series of notes with riddles. Nines had figured that the burn marks were actually a code to the address they were at now. 

 

“Does it bother you that this guy  _ wants  _ us to find em’?”

 

“Not particularly.” Nines said, eyes still flicking around. “I got something.” he whispered, quietly opening the door. “Stay here, I don’t want you getting hurt.” he whispered.

 

“Nines, I’m not a child! I can-” he was yelling in a whisper.

 

“It wasn’t a request, Detective.” Nines closed the door and began to head around the corner of the parking garage. Gavin saw Nines pull out his gun and hold it at the ready in case anything were to require it.

 

“God damn plastic prick…” he said, tapping on the wheel. This parking garage was sketchy and he was afraid of Nines getting hurt. He also didn’t like sitting in the car alone in the abandoned garage. Not to mention it was pouring outside. Nothing about this was remotely safe, but here they were alone. Not like you could bring a whole police department to these types of things… “Fuck it.” Gavin said, quietly opening the car door. He locked the doors manually and closed the door. He slid his keys in his pocket and grabbed his gun out of the holster.

 

Gavin walked around the corner Nines had gone up. 

 

_ Up, of course it’s up. I’m gonna kick that androids ass if he got hurt. _

 

Three gunshots fired from above Gavin. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He began to run through the parking garage. “Nines!”   


He was met around the corner by a stranger. They pointed a gun at him. “Hello Gavin.”

 

“How the hell do you know who I am?” He snapped. The stranger ignored the question.

 

“Detective Reed, Works at the Detroit Police Department, Born October 7, 2002. Quite the temper you’ve got on you? Trouble with anger and outlashing at employers and teachers.”

 

“Where’s Nines you fuck face?” He growled.

 

“There it is!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. The man was relatively tall, not as tall as Gavin, he wore a mask, and a trenchcoat. Underneath was a tie, and well everything this guy wore was fucking black. He was clean. Not the normal type of guys he ever caught in the years he had been a detective. 

 

Gavin lifted his gun up. “Tell me where my partner is! I ain’t fuckin around.” he said, he had a clear aim on the guy. The man lifted a finger and shook it at him. 

 

“No. We’re playing my game now.” 

 

“No, we aren’t” Gavin growled. He was getting pissed. Where the fuck was Nines. 

  
  


“Yes we are.” he laughed. Gavin felt uneasy at how relaxed this guy was.

 

“You’re fucking crazy dude.”

 

“Aren’t we all, Reed?” Gavin glared at the man. “Put your gun down. Well, here I’ll trust you to put it in your holster there.” he said, pointing to his side. Gavin complined, though he was reluctant. He carefully placed the gun back, putting the safety on and pressing a button on his holster that called for backup. 

 

“Happy, prick?”

 

“Sure.” He reached for his mask. It was a person. Not an android. Gavin honestly felt relieved. Androids never murdered like this. It would have been way more terrifying. He had a few small scars on his face. Gavin didn’t know this guy.

 

“You gonna take me to my partner now?” 

 

“ **SO** _worried_ about Nines, are we?” he chuckled, motioning for Gavin to follow. He did. “Well, sure you can.”  The man raised an arm up to Gavin to knock him out. Gavin ducked by sheer reflexes and kicked the guy in the back of the legs. He fell to the ground, in shock that he had that kind of reflex. Gavin jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun putting a shot in his leg. The man still got up. 

 

“How the fuck?” He breathed, aiming his gun at his other leg. He needed this guy to be alive. Death was to easy for this bastard. 

 

“Drugs are a wild thing, aren’t they Reed?” he said, wiping his nose. 

 

“Red ice. Of course.” Gavin breathed, putting his gun away with the safety back on. Hand to hand it was then. “Who the hell are you.”

 

“Just a loser, Gavin.” he sighed, fixing his hair. Gavin shivered, it was just how Nines fixed his hair. “What’s wrong, Reed? Is that what your boyfriend does?” he smirked, walking towards Gavin. 

 

“How the hell do you-” 

 

“I’ve got my ways.” Gavin lunged at him, knocking him over. He felt a punch to his stomach. He grunted and the two began to fight. The man took a knife out. Gavin didn’t give a fuck at this point, he punched him across the face, and in the nose. Gavin got stabbed in the ribs and a gash on the right side of his face. Sirens were heard outside. 

 

“Sly bitch.” He grunted, blood dripping from his broken nose. 

 

“I thought you knew everything about me.” He pulled a gun out and shot Gavin in the leg.

 

“Shut up.” the man’s attitude had changed from happy to dark. Gavin collapsed to the ground. He clenched his teeth in pain. The man walked over and Gavin reached for his gun. “You want to see Nines, Gavin.” He laughed. “I’ll take you there.” Gavin could barely say anything through the pain. The man kicked the gun out of his hand, and punched Gavin in the face. Gavin fell completely to the ground. The man grabbed him by his leather coat and dragged him up to the top of the garage.

 

Nines was laying on the ground at the top. Blue blood puddled around him. Three gunshot wounds. “Nines?” Gavin choked.

 

“Oh he’s probably dead. Yeah… Three bullets and a knife will do that to a living thing.” He let go of Gavin, and walked over to Nines. He pulled a lighter out and pressed it against his face.

 

Footsteps. Plural. Running up the garage. Gavin, at this point was pissed off. Adrenaline kicked in and Gavin stood up. “Sit down Gavin.” the man said, moving the lighter from Nines face, which now had an x burned into it.

 

“It’s one thing to fuck with me.” he grunted, shuffling towards him. “It’s another to fuck with  _ my  _ boyfriend.” the man went to knock Gavin down, instead Gavin grabbed his hand and pushed him away from Nines. 

 

“DPD Freeze!” yelled Captain Fowler. Gavin didn’t freeze. The man however, was taken off guard. Gavin knocked him over and began to beat the living shit out of him. 

 

“Gavin, Gavin stop!” Tina said, pulling him away from the man. He wasn’t dead, just looked like he got his with a steam roller or two… Gavin fell back, breathing heavily. Fowler handcuffed the man and gave him to Daniel. Tina lent a hand to Gavin. “What happened.” Gavin didn’t answer. He walked over to Nines(Barely) and picked him up. “Gav put him down he-” 

 

“Fuck off!” he yelled. He’d carry this prick all the way to Cyberlife or wherever the fuck he had to. Fowler approached Gavin as he made his long way down the garage.

 

“Gavin let someone take Nines to the hospital, and you for that matter.” Fowler said, calmly. Fowler never had talked to Gavin like that. It took him off guard and he almost collapsed, but instead he just shook his head and carried Nines all the way down to an ambulance that had arrived about halfway down the parking garage.

 

“Come on sir-”

 

“He is your priority, got it asshole?” he croaked. 

 

“Y-Yes sir.” the EMT said, putting Nines on a stecher. Gavin didn’t get into the ambulance. He walked over to the side of the parking garage and sat down. He lit a cigarette, which he knew Nines would have been pissed about but he was dead at the moment. Tina came over and sat down next to him. 

 

“Gav?” Gavin didn’t reply. “He’ll be okay.” she said. “I don’t think… It’ll be alright. Do you want me to take you to the hospital so you can-”

 

“I’m fine.” he mumbled. 

 

“Alright. The offer will still stand. Just don’t die on me or anything?”

 

“Sure.” he said, exhaling smoke. Tina gently patted Gavin on the shoulder and stood up, walking away. At this point the scene was being secured. There were about twelve or so cop cars there with even more cops, photographers, investigators. Gavin stood up, grunting, and threw his cigarette on the ground. He shuffled over to his car and sat down. 

 

He drove home. Numb. Mentally and Physically. He couldn’t feel the pain in his leg anymore. 

 

_ Maybe I should go to the hospital. Just get this bullet out real quick. _

 

Gavin shrugged and turned towards the hospital. He parked and hobbled inside.

 

“How can I help you sir?” the receptionist said.

 

“I just need to get a bullet out of my leg and check on a friend.”

 

“You’ve been shot?”

 

“In the leg.” he deadpanned. The lady hit a button and called for a nurse. A nurse walked around and led him to a room.

 

“How did this happen, sir?”

 

“Just doing my job.” her eyes widened

 

“I work for the DPD.” he grunted as she pulled the bullet out.

 

“That must be exciting.” she said as she suchered up the wound. 

 

“Getting shot isn’t exactly my idea of a tuesday night.” she laughed.

 

“I would suppose it’s not ideal for any night, or day for that matter.” Gavin shrugged. “You wouldn’t happen to know an android and-”

 

“And a shitbag?” he growled. 

 

“Uh, yeah.” he laughed slightly.

 

“I beat the shit outta that guy.” he mumbled. “Actually do you know where I can get to that android?”

 

“Yes, but I’m afraid he is in surgery right now.”

 

“Just take me to a place I can see him afterwards.”

 

“Sure, let me just check the rest of your wounds and clean them out. Infection could do some pretty bad damage on a good looking guy like yourself.”

 

_ Is she phecking- I wish that fucker put a bullet in my head now too. _

 

The nurse finished her work and led Gavin up to a room that was prepped for Nines after his surgery. “If you need anything, just let someone know.” she smiled and walked out of the room. Gavin sat down on a chair that was in the corner. He felt numb still. Now it was still both mentally and physically, except the fact that his leg had a numbing agent on it. 

  
  


**Fowler: Take the next few days off, need you both rested.**

**Fowler: and don’t even bother texting me back, he won’t be dealt with until you’re back**

 

**Gavin: cool**

  
  
  


Nines rolled into the room, he had bandages from where the gunshot wounds were. And a few smaller ones that were from the surgery. The doctor looked at Gavin. “You must be his partner?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“He’s gonna be okay. We were able to stabilize him. He needs to rest for a few days but he should recover quickly. Just let someone know if you need anything.” He walked out of the room, half closing the door behind him. Gavin dimmed the lights slightly. He pulled his chair next to Nines bed. He grabbed the androids hand, which had an IV with Thirium a drip. He held it gently. Giving a small kiss. He pressed his hand to his forehead. 

 

“And you told me to stay in the pheckin’ car…” he whispered. “See how well that worked out?” he sighed. “Told me not to get hurt. And you went and got yourself killed.” he felt a tear fall down his cheek. A knock at the door startled Gavin. He let go of Nines hand and pushed his chair back. “Yeah?”

 

Tina walked in. “So you’ll take yourself to the hospital you shit?” she said. She had flowers in her hand. They sat in a crystal vase that she sat on a counter. 

 

“Well, I almost went home to be fair.” Gavin said, crossing his arms.

 

“Can I tell you something?” she asked pulling up a chair.

 

“No.”

 

“Fuck you.” she laughed. “I’m glad you two are finally getting along. And i'm so sorry that you had to see your partner die…” she said. 

“Happens.”

 

“Gavin. I know you well enough to tell you’re clearly upset.” she frowned.

 

“He’s fine, I don’t care about it, Tina.” he stared blankly.

 

“Just know I’m sorry, alright?”

 

“Thanks, Tina.” Tina was surprised. Gavin never usually thanked her. Even though (whether he wanted to admit it or not) they were friends, he still never said anything that polite to her. Chris walked in.

 

“I brought you a blanket and pillow. Sleeping in the hospital kinda sucks.” Chris said, handing Gavin the blanket and pillow. He laid a blanket on Nines. “Hope yall feel better, I gotta get goin.” he waved and left.

 

“He confuses me sometimes…” Tina chuckled.

 

“He’s pretty pheckin weird…”

 

* * *

  
  


_ Processing… _

_ Systems Rebooting… _

_ Complete. _

_ Memory Restoring… _

_ Complete. _

_ Mobility Rebooting…  _

_ Complete. _

_ Component Stability restoring…  _

_ Complete. _

 

_ Recovery Mode: _

_ 234329-273-P29E8 _

_ Begin? _

 

_ Yes _

 

_ Authorization: _

 

_ 900-338-9d0-a-dvv-bf-asjfhr-N _

 

_ Processing… _

_ Complete. _

_ Authorization Granted. _

_ Recovery Mode Engaged. _

 

* * *

  
  


Tina left and Gavin was alone with Nines again. Gavin fell asleep next to him. He kissed him on the cheek beforehand and laid down in two chairs. 

 

“Goodnight, tin can.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh gavin and emotions are not compatible… yikes


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital shomspital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a quick chapter, v short but its an update pls forgive me 
> 
> enjoy!

_ Processing… _

_ Complete. _

_ Start Sequence initiated. _

 

Nines moved slightly. 

 

_ Complete. _

 

His eyes opened, rather slowly. He examined the room. It was dark, small, and smelled of saline and Thirium. He had a few IV’s and such in his arm and hand. Monitoring components on his chest. Gavin was holding his hand, asleep. 

 

_ How long have I been unconscious? _

  
  


_ Model RK-900 has been in repair mode of approximately five days. _

_ All systems are functioning normally. _

 

_ Replay memory from when I wasn’t alive. _

 

_ Processing… _

_ Date 3-21-2039 _

_ Memory playing _

 

Nines watched Gavin beat the hell out of the murderer. Nines scanned his face.  _ Ryan Higgins Age 39 Male  _ He had a decent background up until a few years ago when his friend was murdered. Guess that hadn’t settled well with him… He saw Gavin holding him in his arms and carrying him all the way down. 

 

_ Idiot.  _

 

He saw the most recent data of when he went into surgery. He saw himself. Gavin holding his hand after. Gavin staying by his side this whole time. Visitors. Captain Fowler, Tina, Chris, Hank and Connor. Nurses and Doctors. Some others from the station. Nines cleared away the videos and reopened his eyes. Gavin was still asleep in the chair he was sitting in, holding his hand. Nines smiled. He rubbed the top of Gavin’s hand. Gavin jumped, pulling his hand back. “Jesus what the fuck-” He gasped. “You’re awake.” he mumbled. He looked sad, not the reaction Nines was really shooting for but it was better than being mad- “I told you dumbass. You went off and got yourself killed.”

 

“Detective. I am okay, they can bring me back to life, the same can not be said for yourself.”

 

“You scared me.” he frowned.

 

“I seem to have a tendency to do that.” he grinned.

 

“Prick.”

 

“Why did you decide to carry me all the way down the garage?”

 

“How did you know I did that?” he pursed his lips together.

 

“I played back my memory banks. They still gather information and video even if I am dead.” 

 

“I didn’t want anyone else to touch you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Do we really have to do this now?” he groaned.

 

“Sorry.” he said, grabbing his hand.

 

“Don’t ever fuckin pull that shit again, got it dipshit?”

 

“Understood. Though, I cannot promise anything Detective.” Gavin rolled his eyes. Nines, sat up and began to pull out the IV’s and tape off his body. 

 

“What are you doing? Lay down idiot you’re still hurt.”

 

_ Running Self-Diagnostic Scan… _

_ Complete.  _

_ All systems normal. _

 

“I’m fine, Detective. I’ve run some scans and everything is stable and functioning normally.” he said, swinging his legs out of the bed.

 

“Nines.” Gavin walked out of the room, pushing Nines down back into the bed. “Nurse!” he yelled down the hallway. Gavin walked back into the room.

 

“This isn’t necessary I’m fine.” Nines said, standing back up. A doctor and nurse walked back into the room. 

 

“Sit down, please.” the doctor said.

 

“My systems are functioning normally, I request to be discharged.” he stated.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that, sir.” the doctor said. “We’re gonna run a full diagnostic check first.”   


“I have already proceeded that, I assure you I’m fine.”

 

“I’m just doin my job.” The doctor stated. 

 

“C’mon Nines.” Gavin said. “Let the man do his job.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Nines laid back down. The doctors began to poke and prod at him. He didn’t feel a thing. It was about an hour later. A nurse had come in to look at Gavin. Nines peered over at his leg. It was purple and yellow from bruising and red from the irritation of being suchured. 

 

“You both seem to be fit enough to leave.”

 

“Cool.” Gavin said, putting his phone in his pocket. They both walked out of the hospital. Nines walked ahead of Gavin and sat in the driver seat. “Nines what the hell are you doing?” he groaned.

 

“You are injured. I can drive us home.”   


“Can you even pheckin drive?” “I’m an android, of course I can drive.” Gavin threw his hands up in the air. He looked exhausted. Nines felt bad, terrible even. He had caused Gavin pain and that was definitely not part of his mission. 

 

_ Protect Gavin Reed at all costs and I can’t even take a bullet for him…  _

 

Nines parked the car and turned it off. Gavin had passed out in the passenger seat. Nines carefully grabbed his keys and opened the apartment door. Luckily Tina had been coming over to feed Newt with a spare key. Newt ran to the door and rubbed against Nines leg purring. Nines bent down and pet Newt. He went back outside and carefully picked Gavin up.

 

“Put me down.” he said, still half asleep. 

 

“Shhhh, go back to sleep.” Nines carried him up the steps and down the walkway into the apartment. Newt had come outside and was sitting on the ledge. Nines walked down the hallway and pulled the covers back and put Gavin down. He put the blankets over him and went outside. He grabbed the rest of the stuff from the car and locked it. He put the blankets and pillows in the hallway closet.

Nines stepped outside, and cracked the door behind him. Newt still sat on the ledge, but now she looked at Nines and meowed. Nines smiled and pet her gently. Rain was pattering on the ground. Not like the other night, where it had been pouring. Nines picked Newt up and went inside, closing the door behind himself. He put Newt down, to which she darted to the bedroom. He pulled up his messages and texted Tina that they were home, and her assistance wasn’t required anymore and they were grateful. 

 

He grabbed his clothes from a plastic bag (he still was in scrubs from the hospital) and threw them into the washer. Nines walked into the bedroom and checked on Gavin. He was in the bed fast asleep, Newt curled up next to him. Nines grabbed some pants from the bedroom and walked out. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the lights then shower. He threw out the scrubs and stepped into the shower. He felt unclean. Very unclean, there was tape marks on his skin and holes and metal scrape marks. There was a very faint mark on his face from the burn mark. It was in the shape of an X. Nines shivered. You couldn’t see it at all. Unless you had such precise vision and the ability to recreate where it had happened. He finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. His hair was ruffled in his face, but he felt clean. He got dressed and hung his towel up on the rack and flicked the light off. 

 

Nines walked into the living room and cleaned. Then the kitchen, and well… he cleaned the whole apartment. Not that it was dirty, it just felt that way since he hadn’t been home to dust, vacuum, wash the windows and counters. Typical stuff.  **1:03 AM.**

 

Nines walked into the bedroom.  Gavin was sitting up, breathing heavily. “Gavin, are you alright?” he ran a quick diagnostic. He was experiencing anxiety, from a nightmare. His eyes shot to Nines.

 

“You died…” “Nightmare?” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Nines how are you…”

 

“It was just a dream, it’s alright.” Nines said, grabbing Gavin’s hand. “We came home a few hours ago from the hospital, remember?”

 

“Y-yeah.” he sighed and laid back down. Nines crawled into bed next to him. 

 

“You smell rather unpleasant.” he joked.

 

“I was too busy worrying about you, dipshit.” he yawned, turning over and closing his eyes.

 

“Fair point. Goodnight Gavin.”

 

“Night, Nines.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they r okay I wouldn't dare hurt them that bad geez..


End file.
